CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO
by YOYOZEPEDA
Summary: Sasuke nunca se fue de la Aldea, aquella vez Naruto fue capaz de traerlo de vuelta, así que la vida de todos toma un camino distinto. En especial la de Sakura pues no todo sale de acuerdo al plan, sin embargo Kakashi está satisfecho con el rumbo que tomaron las cosas.
1. Chapter 1

**RELACIONES**

-¿Por qué no puedes ir?, es sólo una misión de un par de días- Sasuke estaba en la habitación de Sakura y la tenía contra una de las paredes.

-Te lo dije ya, debo seguir con mi entrenamiento…- no pudo seguir hablando pues el ninja la besó. La joven ya estaba más que acostumbrada a lo frío de sus labios e incluso de sus manos, así que aceptó las caricias que dejaba por todo su cuerpo, comenzaba a levantarle la falda hasta que lo detuvo. –Deberías irte o llegarás tarde- le sugirió contra su oído.

-Tienes razón- se separó de ella tan rápido que la dejó sorprendida. La ninja no había hablado en serio, quería seguir con lo que estaban haciendo pero él no pareció entender su juego. –Deberías ser un poco más intrépida, no te haría mal- le sugirió él a modo de reproche.

-Cuando tú logres ser más tierno, quizá yo pueda ser más intrépida-

-¡De nuevo con eso!, es mejor que me vaya. No sacaré nada de aquí- la dejó con la palabra en la boca y se marchó sin una despedida.

Sakura estaba frustrada, parecía que jamás podría entenderla ni ella a él. Se dejó caer en el suelo y suspiró cansada, intentaba no sentirse como el problema en la relación; cada ninja en la Aldea la veía como si fuese la más suertuda y por muchos meses así se sintió ella, pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Sólo quedaba el orgullo de ser la compañera de un Uchiha pero sospechaba que ese orgullo solo iba en una dirección, él jamás se mostraba enorgullecido de tenerla a su lado.

De todos modos no había mucho que hacer, no estando sola y con miles de palabras en la boca.

…

Sakura paseaba por la Aldea, no había mucho que hacer por esos días. Naruto estaba en su entrenamiento con Jiraya y Sasuke estaba fuera por misión, así que pasaba las horas con Ino cuando Tsunade se lo permitía, pues le había insistido en aprender el jutsu médico y ella había aceptado. Incluso Kakashi estaba ausente, no le veía con tanta frecuencia como en el pasado.

La ninja se alegraba de que Naruto tardara un semana más en volver. Por supuesto que también esperaba a Sasuke, había sido pareja durante los últimos dos años, pero con los problemas que tenían últimamente era preferible mantener cierta distancia.

-Sakura- su rubia amiga se encontraba con ella en medio de la calle.

-¿Qué sucede Ino?-

-Me he enterado que Sasuke ha vuelto, pensé que querrías saberlo- ningún rencor había entre ellas por el ninja, ambas había aceptado la situación que sucedió.

-Vaya, supongo que lo veré después-

-¿Siguen los problemas?- la tomó del brazo cariñosamente.

-Sabes cuan diferentes somos, quizá demasiado- era la única con quien hablaba sobre su turbulenta relación.

-Solo necesitan tiempo. Todo se solucionará, siempre quisiste estar con él, no deberías rendirte así de fácil-

-Tienes razón, siempre quise esto- le ofreció una sonrisa intentando darle más valor a sus palabras. – Me tengo que ir, te veré después- se despidió y fue directo hasta su casa y se encerró en su habitación.

Se tiró en la cama resuelta a no ver a Sasuke inmediatamente, antes de su partida habían discutido y no estaba lista para ceder, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer hacerlo. No es que quisiera cambiarlo pero ansiaba que fuera un poco más atento con ella, ni siquiera romance, sólo atención de su parte, que no tuviera que enterarse por otros de su salida o llegada de misiones, que tuviera la decencia de preocuparse por ella. No consideraba que pidiese mucho de su parte así que no quería olvidar ese asunto, ya lo había hecho por mucho tiempo, dos años para ser precisos, y sinceramente se comenzaba a hartar de la situación.

Seguía recostada en la cama cuando sintió que el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de alguien más.

-¿Qué tal ha ido la misión?- las manos de Sasuke llegaron a su cintura y comenzaron a subir su blusa.

-¿Realmente quieres hablar de eso?- se había recostado sobre ella y la besaba por el cuello.

-No, supongo que no- se dejó llevar por las frías manos que recorrían su cuerpo, así era como solucionaban los problemas, al principio no era una molestia, por el contrario; pero últimamente, le hubiera encantado controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Sakura estaba acostada en la cama semidesnuda, era mitad de la noche y, junto a ella, Sasuke quien dormía plácidamente dándole la espalda. No lo había invitado a quedarse, pero allí estaba él. Se quedó un largo rato observándolo, hacía dos años que estaban juntos. Todo había comenzado el mismo día que Naruto se había marchado, Sasuke encontrándola sola la besó, no había dicho palabra alguna, solo un beso, no muy tierno, fue todo lo que bastó, y todo lo que Sakura necesitaba, aún recordaba lo enamorada que se sentía, lo embelesada por estar entre sus brazos o el hormigueo que la invadía cuando la tocaba. ¿A dónde habían ido todas esas sensaciones?, porque estaba segura de que en su pecho no seguían. Era una monotonía en la que había caído, quizá era el mayor castigo, ver cumplido su más grande deseo, tener a Sasuke junto a ella. No es que fuera un mal tipo, la cuidaba y respetaba pero algo faltaba.

La ninja le dio la espalda a su compañero e intentó dormir. Los días juntos estaban contados.

/

-Saldrás a misión Sakura- Tsunade estaba frente a ella, sólo estaban las dos. –Es una misión simple, deberán cuidar a un comerciarte muy importante hasta la entrada de la Arena, no debería haber mayor problema ni retraso-

-¿Deberán, quiénes? ¿Iré con Sasuke?- desde el comienzo de su relación, la Hokage por consideración a ambos, solía enviarlos juntos para completar misiones sencillas, pero esta vez la ninja no quería esa consideración.

-No, esta vez no. Irás con Kakashi- eso la sorprendió, hacía meses que no salían juntos.

-¿Cuándo saldremos?-

-Hoy por la noche, los esperaré al amanecer del segundo día. Puedes irte- La ninja se despidió y se dirigió hasta su casa, debía arreglar todo para la misión de esa noche, seguramente le vendría bien un descanso de la Aldea, aunque solo fueran dos días, y, como su sensei jamás había sido un gran conversador, no tenía que preocuparse por preguntas incómodas.

Pasó el resto de la tarde preparando todo, no había mucho que hacer pero por lo menos intentaba mantener su mente ocupada.

Faltaba poco para la hora convenida, así que la ninja se dirigió hasta la entrada para encontrarse con su sensei y el comerciante que custodiarían.

-¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte?-

-Lo lamento Sasuke-kun, no creí que fuera importante-

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- habían llegado a la entrada y tanto como el comerciante como su sensei, que milagrosamente había llegado puntual, estaban ahí.

-¿Conmigo, desde cuándo te importa a donde vaya?- no le gustaba el tono tan autoritario que había usado con ella.

-Eres mía- la acercó y la besó.

-No lo soy- protestó separándose –No vuelvas a hacer eso- le advirtió alejándose, tan molesta con él, como jamás lo había estado.

-¿Todo está bien Sakura?- Kakashi estaba frente a ella, claramente estaba incómodo por lo que había presenciado.

-Sí, pero es mejor que nos concentremos en la misión- su sensei solo asintió y, dejando a su compañero atrás, comenzaron a avanzar en pleno silencio.

El camino se completó en pleno silencio, no hubo mayores complicaciones, ningún contratiempo, nada que pudiese retrasar la misión y así llegaron al atardecer del siguiente día a los límites de la Arena, sanos y salvos. La mente de Sakura seguía totalmente confundida, sabía que se negaba a rendirse con Sasuke porque no podía creer que todo resultara tan mal; que el mayor de sus anhelos fuera tan insípido. Los primeros meses juntos la embargaba un emoción que la mantuvo a flote cuando mostraba su indiferencia, quería creer que cambiaría, que sólo necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a ella, pero siguió repitiéndose lo mismo durante los años venideros, incluso cuando la tocaba a penas y parecía interesado en ella, era más bien como si la utilizara para él, para tener un buen rato, no como las primeras veces, y aún así estaba segura de no haber mucha diferencia.

-Gracias por traernos a salvo- el comerciante les agradecía efusivamente.

-Será mejor que siga su camino antes de que anochezca- le sugirió el ninja. El comerciante les agradeció de nuevo y se marchó. -¿Continuamos?-

-Claro-

La noche los había alcanzado pero ninguno tenía protesta de seguir avanzando en la oscuridad. Kakashi parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos y ocasionalmente le dirigía una furtiva mirada a su alumna, como queriendo decirle algo, pero continuaba en silencio. Por su parte Sakura seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, trataba de llenarse de valor para terminar todo lo que pudiera tener con Sasuke, incluso con toda la evidencia no era tan fácil, le costaba admitir que se había acostumbrado a él, y por más tonto que sonara no se imaginaba sola. Estaba aterrada de arrepentirse con el tiempo, echarlo de menos o de desperdiciar la única oportunidad de estar juntos.

Sakura estaba demasiado desconcentrada de lo que pasaba por su entorno, por lo que no le fue difícil dar un mal salto y caer desde un árbol. Se lo tenía merecido por boba.

-¿Estas bien?- Kakashi estaba frente a ella y le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla.

-Sí, será mejor que continuemos- se levantó un poco avergonzada de su torpeza pero su sensei no la siguió.

-Debemos tomar un descanso, tienes una herida en la espalda- se puso frente a ella con una actitud bastante autoritaria, la ninja se sintió un poco intimidada y dio un paso hacía atrás.

-De acuerdo- bajó la cabeza asombrada del poder que tenía sobre ella, no se atrevió a replicar.

-Quédate aquí, iré por un poco de leña para prender fuego- Sakura esperaba que sólo revisara su herida, no era necesario tanto alboroto, pero la mirada de sus sensei la intimidó de nuevo y la dejó en silencio.

La ninja se sentó sobre el suelo en medio de la oscuridad, se sentía con una niña pequeña que fue regañada. Intentó dar un vistazo a la herida en su espalda, pero estaba tan al centro que no pudo ver nada, solo sentía un líquido tibio que bajaba, suponía que era sangre, no era tan doloroso así no que era nada grave.

-No te muevas, te revisaré en un minuto- Kakashi llegaba por su espalda, dejó la leña sobre el suelo, hizo un par de sello y una llamarada de fuego salió de su garganta pendiendo el montón de troncos.

-Que conveniente- la joven parecía impresionada a pesar de haber visto a Sasuke hacer lo mismo un sinfín de veces. Podría ser que su sensei tuviera más estilo.

-Y soy mejor en otras cosas- una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro de él al notar la confusión de su alumna, no había captado su comentario. –Ven aquí- le señaló el suelo frente suyo y la kunoichi obedeció, para su sorpresa, sin protestar.

Se sentó donde le indicó y dio un respingo cuando las manos de su sensei subieron su blusa para ver la herida.

-Lo siento, tiene las manos frías- mintió, de hecho sus manos eran cálidas, sintió que su piel se erizaba, no la había tocado alguien que no fuera Sasuke, y la suavidad con la que lo hacía su sensei la ponía nerviosa.

-Parece que no ha sido nada grave- Kakashi observaba fijamente la herida, la limpió un par de veces antes de que dejara de sangrar. Le era inevitable no sentir lo suave que era su piel, parecía de seda y era blanca como la porcelana cubierta por pequeños lunares que eran muy tentadores. Notaba lo erizada que se encontraba su blanca piel, detestaba ver a una mujer tan valiosa desperdiciada. No había pasado desapercibido el posesivo beso que Sasuke le había dado, había sido gracioso, no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía y lo más gracioso de la situación era que Sakura pudiera considerarlo un buen beso.

-¿Todo está bien?- la ninja estaba inquieta, si sólo era una pequeña herida no entendía por qué sus manos seguían en su espalda desnuda.

-Sí, pero necesitaré cubrirte la herida- claro que no era necesario, pero sin duda que era divertido verla nerviosa.

-Creo que tengo algunas vendas en mi bolsillo-

-Déjalo, yo lo hago- la detuvo Kakashi cuando intentó girarse para abrir su bolsillo trasero. El ninja hurgó en la pequeña bolsa hasta que dio con una pequeña venda, un par de tijeras y cinta, sacó todo y se tomó su tiempo cortando la venda y la cinta. Cuando todo estuvo listo, volvió a subir la blusa de la chica y como no podía mantenerla arriba mientras la curaba, la enganchó al sostén de la joven, quien dio un respingo nerviosa.

-Intento ser médico y no puedo curarme a mi misma. Vaya que seré buena- Sakura estaba molesta con ella misma, de haber estado concentrada no estaría en esa situación.

-Todos necesitamos un poco de ayuda, en especial tú. Pronto serás una ninja médico y entonces dependeremos de ti, es importante que estés a salvo- la voz de su sensei era ronca.

-Supongo que si- Sakura se mantenía hundida en sus propios pensamientos, había dejado de pensar en las cálidas manos sobre su espalda. Kakashi se estaba tomado más tiempo del necesario, había cubierto la herida con una venda asegurándola con cinta y aún cuando no era nada difícil lo había repetido ya dos veces.

-Terminé- anunció, por fin bajó su blusa y aunque ella no le veía le ofreció una sonrisa.

-Gracias- la joven no tenía muchos ánimos de seguir andando, aunque su herida estaba bien y no había sido nada grave su ánimo estaba un poco decaído.

-Podemos descansar un rato, no hace falta que continuemos ahora- el ninja veía lo frustrada que estaba.

-¿De verdad no le molesta?- Sakura se giró para verlo a los ojos, estaba agradecida de la sugerencia que había hecho.

-En absoluto, te hará bien descansar- le gustaba verla de esa forma, complacida. Había notado que eso no pasaba frecuentemente, cuando la veía pasear su mente parecía estar tan lejos de ella.

Sakura se dejó caer de espaldas pero un grito de dolor inundó el silencio que compartía. Seguramente se había lastimado la herida de la espalda.

-Ven aquí- Kakashi revisó de nuevo la herida y tuvo que cambiar la venda, no le molestaba hacerlo. Cuando terminó la acomodó del lado y logró recostarla sobre sus piernas. Era una posición un tanto íntima, jamás lo había hecho durante una misión, pero ocasionalmente era satisfactorio cruzar los límites.

-Gracias sensei- Sakura se acomodó mejor, tenía su rostro de frente a su estómago, se abrazó más a él, cerró los ojos y pareció tranquilizarse.

Kakashi no tardó en arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, la tenía muy cerca y no podía hacer otra cosa que verla. No podía negar lo atraído que se sentía hacía ella, no lo suficiente para hacer algo al respecto, pero no podía dejar de notar lo preciosa que era, la había visto madurar y con el tiempo descubrió que le gustaba en lo que se convirtió, por eso mismo era desesperante verla amarrada a su compañero. Cuando se enteró de su relación no pudo evitar enfadarse con ella, era absurdo que quisiera estar con él, cuando apenas y se interesaba por ella, con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a verlos juntos pero siempre albergaba un desazón cuando los veía. Era demasiado obvio para todos lo mal que iba su relación, sentía compasión por su joven alumna, verla desperdiciada en brazos de Sasuke, tantos años perdidos y lo peor era que seguramente terminarían juntos, sin darle opción a Sakura de probar algo mejor, de experimentar cosas de las que seguramente Sasuke no tenía ni idea. Durante los primeros meses pensó que la relación entre sus alumnos no dudaría mucho, Sakura no podía aceptar lo poco que recibía, pero se resignó con el paso de los meses.

De todas maneras ya no importaba, aunque fuera una pieza sumamente bella y valiosa, hacía tiempo pertenecía a otro y él odiaba compartir.

-Creo que es mejor que continuemos sensei, ya estoy mucho mejor- Sakura había logrado aclarar muchas de sus duda y su estado de ánimo mejoró considerablemente.

-Es media noche, es mejor que continuemos por la mañana-

-Sí- aún así se levantó y se sentó cerca de la fogata, tenía frío y esa era la única fuente de calor. Notó como su sensei se acercaba a ella y sentaba a su lado, se quitó el chaleco y se lo colocó sobre los hombros, la ninja sintió un alivio instantáneo. –Le dará frío- observó culpable de verlo sacrificarse por ella.

-Estaré bien- la ninja no estaba muy segura, así que intentado compartir un poco de su calor lo abrazó por el estómago, era muy pequeña comparada con él así que cupo perfectamente. Sintió que quizás había sido demasiado pero Kakashi no pareció incomodarse.

No transcurrieron muchos minutos hasta que Sakura se arrepintió de lo que había hecho, el aroma de su sensei estaba en su nariz, y olía terriblemente sexy, no podía dejar de sentirse atraída por ese aroma, que lejos de tranquilizarla despertaban sus sentidos. Inspiró fuertemente y se llenó de él. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en graves problemas, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse necesitado y ese aroma solo la estimulaba.

No podía permitir que algo pasara y la principal razón era él, su sensei, que seguramente no estaba ni remotamente experimentando lo mismo que ella, así que utilizó todo su auto control y obligó a sus pensamientos a volar muy lejos de ahí.

Pasaron así el resto de la noche, hasta que el frio pareció ceder ante el inminente amanecer. Sakura se despertó un poco entumida pero feliz de haber superado esa prueba exitosamente, notó que su sensei ya estaba despierto pero aún la abrazaba cariñosamente, con mucho cuidado se separó y se puso de pie.

-Gracias- le devolvió su chaleco y le ofreció una sonrisa de agradecimiento. –Será mejor que continuemos, Tsunade –sama debe estar esperándonos-

-¿Cómo esta tu herida?- le preguntó poniéndose de pie y estirando los brazos. Había sido una noche de lo más complicada para él, no había sido fácil rechazar la tentación tan grande que tuvo entre sus brazos.

-Creo que está bien- intentó girarse para verla, pero como la noche anterior, no pudo verla.

-Ven aquí- ella lo obedeció sorprendida de la autoridad que tenía sobre ella y un poco aturdida de ver la facilidad con la que lo obedecía. Solía ser muy terca pero sucumbía ante sus órdenes. Kakashi levantó su blusa y revisó el pequeño corte, claro que no hacía falta revisarlo pero no se negaría el pequeño placer de sentirla nerviosa ante su toque. Le intrigaba la manera en la que reaccionaba y ansiaba saber hasta dónde llegaba el poder que tenía sobre ella.

Fingió revisar cuidosamente el corte, como el día anterior se tomó su tiempo, observó su espalda y después colocó de nuevo el pequeño parche

-Parece que no hay ningún problema- le anunció satisfecho.

-Entonces podemos avanzar-

Así comenzaron el regreso, no había mucha diferencia, Kakashi seguía viendo furtivamente a Sakura, intentaba saber que pasaba por su mente pero se mantenía en absoluto silencio. Por su parte, la ninja seguía confundida, pero no precisamente por Sasuke, sino porque aún estaba llena del aroma de sus sensei, su ropa había quedado impregnada y parecía tenerlo muy cerca de ella, era un poco abrumador, trataba mantener su imaginación a raya. Ni siquiera sabía de donde venía esa atracción, jamás había pensado en él de esa forma, claro que sabía lo atractivo que era, lo notó desde que fue nombrado su sensei pero era demasiado imposible, además estaba Sasuke, que sólo complicaba las cosas un poco más.

La ninja estaba más que cansada del embrollo que tenía en la mente. Decidió darle fin a sus volátiles pensamientos, de ninguna forma su sensei se sentía atraído hacia ella y seguramente lo que había experimentado anoche no era más que la sensación de tener a un hombre como él a su lado, y en relación a Sasuke estaba más que decidida a terminar con eso.

-Estamos cerca de la Aldea, deberíamos tomarnos las cosas con calma-

-Claro- la ninja no entendía muy bien la razón para detenerse, pero de nuevo lo obedecía sin chistar. Ambos comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente.

-Cuando lleguemos tendrás que hacer que revisen esa herida- le sugirió el ninja.

-Lo haré- ¿Desde cuando era tan complaciente con alguien?, comenzaba a preocuparle.

-Eres muy complaciente conmigo Sakura por eso siempre fuiste mi favorita- si Kakashi hubiera podido le habría tomado una foto al rostro de Sakura, estaba rojo cual tomate y se había quedado sin palabras. Había sido divertido verla tan expuesta. –Pero ese es nuestro secreto- le giñó un ojo y si la ninja antes estaba sorprendida ahora estaba estupefacta. No estaba segura de entender la situación en la que estaba.

-No creo que alguien pueda negarle algo, sensei- empezaba a dudar de su propio autocontrol.-Excepto Tsunade-sama, ella sí que sabe decir no- intentó bromear pero por alguna razón el ambiente no era nada gracioso. Cuando se dio cuenta que caminaba en reversa supo que estaba en problemas, el ninja caminaba frente a ella y mostraba, atreves de la máscara, una sonrisa.

-Es lo que voy a averiguar- Antes de que algo más pasara Sakura cerró los ojos, debía ser un sueño, no había otra opción. Pero transcurridos unos segundos sin que nada pasara abrió los ojos, él estaba frente a ella y la veía con una expresión divertida y eso le molestó, no le gustaba que jugaran de ese modo con ella y más se molestó con ella misma por haber deseado que pasara algo. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos.

-Hola Sasuke-kun- lo saludó caminando hacía él, que no pareció notar lo que sucedía. Y para castigar a su sensei se tomó la libertad de abrazarlo.

-Estaba preocupado, La Hokage dijo que llegarían hace horas- un pinchazo de culpa la atravesó, quizás lo estaba juzgando mal, además había estado en brazos de su sensei y eso no había sido una buena idea.

-Tuve un pequeño accidente así que nos tomamos un pequeño descanso- le dirigió una mirada a su sensei que parecía furioso con lo que veía.

-Espero que estés bien- le tomó la mano con afecto y sólo eso bastó para que la seguridad de la ninja flaqueara, parecía que realmente se estaba esforzando.

-Lo estoy- ahora estaba confundida y se negaba a volverse para ver a su sensei.

-Bueno, vamos entonces- la llevó de la mano durante todo el camino, Kakashi los seguía a la par y Sasuke era el encargado de establecer una conversación muy pobre, eran preguntas rutinarias y las respuestas más aún.

Kakashi agradeció que la Aldea no estuviera lejos. No sabía si era gracioso o desesperante verla tomada de la mano de su compañero, antes de que Sasuke apareciera, ella estaba más que embobada con él pero al segundo de ver a su compañero era como si nada más existiera, lo veía como si fuera el mejor y más grande de los hombres. Que ganas tenía de demostrarle a esa mujer lo que verdaderamente necesitaba, no es que Sasuke fuera un mal tipo pero no era para ella, no le daba el respeto que se merecía ante los demás, ocasionalmente admiraba la belleza de otras ninjas cuando tenía enfrente a una más preciosa, naturalmente que la galantería de Sasuke no pasaba de unas cuantas miradas pero le enfurecía que no apreciara la suerte que tenía.

Sobre todo estaba molesto con Sakura, por ser tan ciega y conformista con su situación, por no ver más allá de su nariz y ser tan injusta con ella misma. Cómo podía estar conforme con caricias insípidas y actitud fría cuando estaba seguro de lo cálida que ella era. Si tan solo hubieran tenido un momento más a solas, después de haber terminado con el pequeño juego la habría besado, no había sido para molestarla era para que se diera cuenta de que había mucho más que un simple y llano beso, que aprendiera a disfrutar de la seducción, pero estaba claro que eso no pasaría.

Por fortuna habían llegado a la Aldea y su sufrimiento podría llegar a su fin.

-Es mejor que vayas al hospital para que te revisen esa herida, Sakura, yo daré el reporte-

-Quizás más tarde- ahora sí que se mostraba rebelde.

-Vamos Sakura, necesitas descansar- de nuevo Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la condujo lejos de él. Menuda pareja.

Los vio alejarse y se marchó a la torre Hokage, tenía que dar el reporte de la misión, esperaba que fuera la última que compartía a solas con su alumna.


	2. MÉTODOS

**MÉTODOS**

-¿Qué tal la misión?- Sasuke estaba frente a la puerta de la chica y aún le sostenía la mano.

-Ha sido bastante simple- su actitud parecía sospechosa, pero estaba decidida a darle el beneficio de la duda.

-He estado pensando, Sakura, y creo que sería conveniente que dejaras tu entrenamiento médico- la ninja dio un paso para atrás, estaba confundida.

-¿Por qué?- una sonrisa de incredulidad estaba en su cara.

-No creo que sea un entrenamiento muy útil. Además podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos-

-¿No es muy útil?, creo que no entiendo muy bien. Este entrenamiento es para mí y yo lo considero necesario- intentaba mantener la calma.

-Creo que es un desperdicio de tiempo-

-Es mi tiempo el que desperdicio-

-Deberías enfocarte en mejorar tus habilidades-

-Gracias por el consejo, pero creo que seguiré con mis planes- Estaba frustrada con ese hombre.

-Como quieras- Sakura sonrió tan falsamente como pudo y lo dejó ahí.

Subió a su habitación, se acostó contra su almohada y gritó tan fuerte como pudo. Su voz era ahogada y cuando se cansó de gritar mordió la tela y felpa que cubrían aquel cojín, aún así no era suficiente, terminó por destripar la felpa y encontró un alivio momentáneo. Estaba frustrada, más que eso, estaba más cerca de ser un energúmeno que una persona; estaba desesperada, conocía a la perfección la solución a su estado de ánimo, y sin embargo, algo le impedía hablar con Sasuke, esperaba un milagro, por otro lado estaba su sensei, ¿por qué había intentado molestarlo aceptando las atenciones de su compañero y actual pareja, desde cuándo le importaba demostrar algo que con trabajos existía?, ¡patético!

Se sentó en su cama y vio el desastre que acaba de hacer, el relleno de la almohada esparcido por toda la habitación y el peor de los males era que ahora no tenía en qué recostar la cabeza por las noches. Estaba a punto de romper en llanto, pero comenzó a reír y no había sido voluntario, no había nada gracioso en su situación, pero ahí estaba ella riendo a carcajadas como una autentica lunática.

Cuando su crisis hubo pasado y recuperó la cordura decidió salir a resolver su situación. Intentó llenarse de valor para no arrepentirse, la actitud tan interesada en ella se había desvanecido con la sugerencia tan egoísta que había pronunciado, cómo se había atrevido a ser tan mezquino.

Salió a la calle y respiró el aire frio que azotaba las calles, el día estaba de lo más nublado. No le gustaba ese clima, no tardaría en llover y no había mucho que hacer cuando eso pasaba, quedarse en casa esperando a que al cielo se le ocurriera abrirse y al sol aparecer. Aceleró el paso luchando contra el fuerte viento que deseaba llevarla en sentido contrario, no tardó en darse cuenta que hubiera sido mejor llevarse dejar por el insistente viento, parecía haberla querido prevenir de lo que estaba frente a ella.

Sasuke estaba a pocos metros y acariciaba el rostro de Ino, estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia ella, su amiga un poco sonrojada no daba un solo paso hacia atrás. Un sentimiento de traición la hizo retroceder un paso, no era una escena demasiado íntima para armar un escándalo pero no había nada de inocencia ni compañerismo allí.

Levantó el rostro, con la barbilla en alto, pisó fuerte y camino fingiendo toda la seguridad que, unos segundos antes, había perdido. Caminó paso a paso, ignoró el llamado de su amiga que intentó atraerla, apresuró el paso y los dejó atrás. Dejó atrás los dos años juntos, la relación que siempre deseó, los sueños que alguna vez embargó y el futuro que más de una ocasión creyó tener en la mano. Era el fin de todo.

Siguió su camino sin rumbo alguno, pero debía aparentar que conocía la dirección de sus pasos, que no estaba en absoluto perdida como se sentía, porque de haber tenido la opción habría vagado hasta encontrar su corazón y sus ilusiones, no había tiempo para eso.

-¿Todo está bien, Sakura?- Tsunade estaba frente a ella sorprendida de verla irrumpir en el despacho Hokage sin aviso.

-Sí… No…- había sido el primer lugar en el que pensó, pero no sabía que hacer ni decir –Será mejor que me vaya-

-¿Sasuke está bien?- esa pregunta la detuvo antes de salir.

-Él está bien- Le daba la espalda, sonrió pero algunas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar. Claro que él estaba bien, su compañero no estaría ni cerca de sentirse tan devastado como ella se sentía ahora. Era lo más angustioso, saber que su infelicidad no era motivo de preocupación para Sasuke. Eso pasa siempre con el que se aferra más, y esa había sido ella.

Sintió que una mano llegó a su hombro y lo apretó con afecto.

-Lo lamento Sakura- había una compasión en su voz, que solía ser fuerte, que la conmovió. ¿Realmente despertaba tanta pena?

-También yo- secó el llanto y se giró hacia su maestra –Estaré bien-

-Lo sé- no eran mujeres de muchas palabras y realmente que no las necesitaban. Tsunade sabía de la fortaleza, no sólo física, sino espiritual que su misma alumna aún desconocía, pero estaba segura que esa separación le ayudaría a verlo, no es que se alegrara de la situación tan penosa por la que atravesaba Sakura, pero confiaba que a pesar de todo era y sería lo mejor. –Ve a descansar. Mañana continuaremos con tu entrenamiento, a menos que hayas cambiado de idea…-

-No. Hoy más que nunca quiero seguir mejorando- La Hokage vio un destello de fortaleza que comenzaba a asomarse en medio de tanta aflicción.

Sakura salió de la torre Hokage con más orgullo que fuerza, decidió evitar el camino principal que conducía a su casa, no quería encontrarse con Ino, sobraban explicaciones por ahora, así que atravesó el bosque en busca de paz y soledad. No era su mejor día, ni el mejor de los climas, los relámpagos habían comenzado a iluminar el negro cielo, pero aún así se detuvo en medio del bosque y sentándose sobre el frío césped contempló el paisaje silencioso que tenía frente a ella y meditó.

No estaba molesta con su amiga, quizá se sentía un poco traicionada de que aceptara la presencia, del que en aquellos momentos aún era la pareja sentimental de su amiga, estaba segura de que ella no habría actuado de la misma forma, pero se podía culpar a una mujer que hacía años estaba enamorada del novio de su mejor amiga, su conducta, sin duda, que estaba dominada por ese intenso amor pero no la justificaba. Era difícil encontrarle una explicación que no ofendiera la confianza que Sakura había depositado en Ino.

No podía culparse a sí misma menos, estaba claro que había obtenido lo que merecía. Ojalá hubiera tenido la sensatez de colocar su corazón en un lugar más seguro, pero, es que acaso ¿alguien tiene esa capacidad, habrá algún ser en la tierra que se enamore con inteligencia?, si había alguien que supiera el secreto para lograrlo, Sakura imploraba que lo divulgara a los cuatro vientos.

Se recostó sobre el césped y sintió que una frescura invadió de a poco su cuerpo.

-Pescarás una gripe si te quedas ahí acostada- Kakashi estaba frente a su alumna, la observaba curioso de saber que la había llevado hasta ahí.

-Supongo que tiene razón- su joven alumna se sentó y abrió los ojos ligeramente, él pudo notar lo enrojecidos que estaban.

-Es un buen día, no deberías pasarlo aquí acostada y sola- no era muy bueno cuando se trataba de confortar a alguien, jamás había sido su fuerte.

-¿Un buen día?, pero si está nublado-

-Son los mejores días- contradijo él con una sonrisa.

-No lo creo, no se puede hacer más que quedarse en casa-

-A eso me refiero- la inocente expresión de Sakura ocasionó que una carcajada saliera de la garganta de él. Era tan tentadora su ingenuidad. –Vamos, comenzará a llover en cualquier momento- la joven aún luchaba por entender el comentario de su sensei, así que no tuvo tiempo de negarse a obedecerlo.

Caminaron por el bosque, el cielo seguía de lo más ennegrecido y relámpagos lo iluminaban cada vez más frecuencia, algunos truenos interrumpían el silencio y retumbaban haciendo un eco siniestro. Kakashi veía como la kunoichi se estremecía ante el rugido del cielo, se abrazaba así misma y frotaba sus brazos.

-¿Le temes a los truenos, Sakura?-

-No son mi elemento favorito- la joven saltaba ante cada relámpago y trueno. Era gracioso que comentara eso cuando era el elemento natural que él manejaba.

-Podría hacerte cambiar de opinión- Sakura lo observó de nuevo confundida.

-Creo que está jugando conmigo, sensei- sentenció sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Quieres probar?- la duda no abandonaba el rostro e la joven, así que ignorando la falta de respuesta de su alumna procedió a realizar unos sellos y después surgió de sus manos un luminoso rayo que atrajo la total atención de Sakura, sus ojos brillaban de asombro y una sonrisa de lo más curiosa estaba en su tierno rostro. Kakashi se sentía orgulloso, jamás había utilizado sus habilidades para impresionar a una chica, y no pensó necesitarlo, pero era claro que Sakura, su joven alumna, era una excepción.

Estuvieron quietos, la ninja observaba llena de asombro ese pequeño y luminoso rayo y Kakashi estaba complacido de despertar tanta fascinación en ella. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en sus propias ideas que ignoraron las primeras gotas de lluvia que se filtraban a través de los árboles.

-Es asombroso- Sakura seguía perdida en la luminosidad de aquel jutsu, lo veía como si fuese magia por lo que su rostro se veía tan inocente como jamás lo había visto. Inconscientemente esa escena se quedó en su memoria, quizás porque era la primera vez que despertaba en una mujer ese tipo de sensaciones, tan inofensivas.

-Ha comenzado a llover- le susurró acercándose suavemente a ella, no quería romper el encanto pero deseaba menos que su alumna cogiera un refriado, ¿de dónde venía ese repentina preocupación tan poco común en él?

-Ojalá yo pudiera hacer algo así- suspiró y se alejó. El ninja terminó su jutsu y ante la mirada desilusionada de Sakura, el pequeño y luminoso rayo desapareció. Esa técnica había sido su única fuente de luz por lo que la obscuridad no tardó en rodearlos.

-Pensé que no te gustaba este elemento- le dijo orgulloso de haber cambiado su opinión. La lluvia continuaba cayendo insistentemente, pero no era más que una leve llovizna, molestaba más de lo que mojaba.

-Pero ese fue un truco interesante- la voz de su alumna aunque suave parecía desanimada. Kakashi creyó saber lo que ocurría.

-No es tan importante ¿Sabes?, eso de dominar un elemento- cuidaba el tono de su voz, trataba de reconfortarla pero sabía que quizás la ninja podría ofenderse. Era un tema delicado.

-¡Claro que lo es! Es una gran habilidad que demuestra cuan fuerte eres- ella sonreía amargamente, casi reía. No le gustaba verla de eso modo, tan empequeñecida ante sus propias habilidades.

-Creo recordar que Tsunade-sama no domina ningún elemento-

-Pero es que ella es especial, es una sennin…-

-Tú también eres especial- en seguida se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, no porque no lo creyese, estaba seguro de sus palabras, sino porque había sido una frase muy íntima.

-Me alegra saber que piensa así, sensei- ella le regalaba una sonrisa franca, sincera. Fue todo lo que bastó para quedar en paz consigo mismo, para estar seguro de que podía repetírselo en cualquier momento y cuando ella lo necesitara escuchar. Él ninja le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a ella un poco más, sus brazos se tocaron pero ninguno se alejó, estaban cómodos con su cercanía.

Así era hasta que la lluvia azotó con fuerza, parecía increíble la tempestad que caía sobre ellos, sobre todo por la rapidez con la que el clima había cambiado; claro que se esperaba lluvia pero la manera tan repentina de empaparlos hasta los huesos era desconcertante. Como un golpe de mala suerte.

-¡Sígueme!- le gritó Kakashi por encima de la tormenta, como suele suceder, el sonido de la lluvia parece opacar a cualquier otro. Para estar seguro de que lo siguiese la tomó del brazo y la guió a través del bosque. Los árboles no ofrecían refugio alguno, nada pudo ni podría evitar la empapada en la que estaban, su ropa comenzó a pesar más, el agua se acumulaba en la tela y parecía ralentizarlo. Giró para asegurarse de que su alumna se encontraba bien, ella lo seguía con la cabeza gacha, como para cubrirse de las gotas que se estrellaban contra su rostro, no eran suaves gotas de lluvia, por el contrario el agua se sentía como pequeñas piedras de lo más molestas.

Aún con todos los agobios por los que atravesaban, Kakashi no se arrepentía de haberse detenido para charlar con su alumna. La había visto a lo lejos, allí en medio del bosque recostada, pudo haber pasado de largo, ni siquiera hubiera notado su presencia; pero sus pies lo guiaron incluso antes de que sus pensamientos terminaran. Estaba frente a ella y hubiera dado lo que fuera por saber lo que por su mente pasaba, pero cuando vio sus ojos enrojecidos le dio una ligera idea y se llenó de frustración. Estaba cansado de verla en esa situación, pero también la compadecía y en lugar de estallar de cólera le habló con tanta paciencia como su joven e ingenua alumna lo merecía.

Ahora la guiaba en medio de la tormenta hasta el primer refugio que encontraran, y ya tenía uno en mente.

-Será mejor que entremos- abrió la puerta y esperó que ella entrara.

-Pero es su casa, sensei- Sakura tenía los ojos abiertos llenos de sorpresa, como si estuviese en la entrada del infierno. Su pelo caía en sobre sus hombros y por las puntas caían gotas de lluvia, estaba empapada hasta los huesos, ambos lo estaban. –Yo no puedo entrar a su casa- repitió convencida.

-Sakura, tu casa queda demasiado lejos, la única forma de llegar será nadando- la ninja observó la cascada que caía sobre ellos y mordió su labio; en ese momento supo que había ganado. –Por lo menos hasta que aminore- no tenía nada en mente, sus intenciones eran las mejores así que no entendía su negativa.

-Supongo que tiene razón- a pesar del frío del clima, Kakashi notó un ligero sonrojo en sus suaves mejillas, o así la veía. Entraron en pleno silencio y cuando la puerta se cerró la reserva de ambos no hizo más que aumentar. La falta de palabras era tan abundante como la oscuridad.

-Te traeré una toalla- dio un paso pero chocó con su alumna, estaba fría y mojada pero su olor seguía siendo tan dulce como siempre. –Lo lamento- no se alejó, la tomó con suavidad del brazo y suspiró pesadamente. No había pensado claramente al invitarla a pasar, su mente se había mantenido alejada de su alumna y cualquier sensación que despertaba pero ahora a solas, en oscuridad absoluta y con el clima que imploraba calor, todo se complicaba.

-Tengo frío- ella no se apartó, no rechazaba el contacto entre ellos y eso era lo más peligroso. Su tono era tan inocente que lo tentaba y lo hacía olvidar el frío por el que pasaba.

-Eso se puede arreglar- sabía que trataba de seducirla, su tono de voz era más ronco y su respiración se aceleró. Esperó su respuesta, quizá ella saldría corriendo, quizás era el único que luchaba por controlarse.

-¿Qué se puede hacer en un día lluvioso?- la voz de Sakura era tan suave que le provocó un escalofrío, esa pregunta aceleró el ritmo en su pecho y tragó con fuerza. Era placentero que recordara esa pregunta.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?- le susurró en el oído, sintió el cuerpo de la joven estremecerse en sus manos. En ese momento sólo se concentraba en ella, sus manos sólo podían sentirla, su respiración inhalaba su aroma, escuchaba la respiración y no recordó la turbulenta relación que Sakura mantenía con su compañero, no pensó en lo impropio que podría resultar todo, en lo complicado que se podría volver todo. Cuando la tenía tan cerca su mente le pertenecía, su imaginación volaba y todo el cuerpo se encendía. Pero tenía que tener su consentimiento absoluto así que volvió a preguntar -¿Quieres averiguarlo, Sakura?- la ninja no contestó pero movió la cabeza afirmativamente. –Necesito que respondas-

-Sí- respondió con voz temblorosa y no muy convencida. Eso tenía solución.

Con las yemas de los dedos recorrió su rostro, lo acarició y escuchó un como la joven respiraba lentamente. Su piel era suave, como lo había imaginado, estaba fría, húmeda por la lluvia. Se acercó de nuevo a ella, tanto como pudo, como su cuerpo se lo permitió; hundió su nariz en su cuello y aspiró su aroma.

-¿Estás segura?- le susurró contra su cuello, su labios rozando la piel.

-Sí- respondió inmediatamente, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció bajo la máscara; la bajó con rapidez y besó el fino cuello de su alumna. Recorrió cada centímetro con la lengua, presionaba contra el pulso de la joven, succionó ligeramente cuidando no dejar marca. Sus manos estaban en su nuca intentando acercarla más a él, quería absorber cada gota de ella. Estaba tan embelesado en saborear su piel que no reparó en los suaves gemidos que Sakura emitía. Cuando escuchó esos sonidos todo su autocontrol se fue al diablo.

-Será mejor que te quitemos esa ropa, está empapada y podrías resfriarte- tan concentrado estaba en ella que olvidó que él también estaba empapado. Enganchó los pulgares en la falda de la joven y la bajó, estaba fría pero su piel seguía tersa. Sintió el borde de las bragas, también mojadas, la tomó por las caderas y la pegó a él. La joven dio un respingo al sentirlo.

-Sensei…- Antes de que siguiera hablando el ninja la besó con fuerza, con derecho, exploró su boca. Saboreó su lengua con la de la kunoichi, quien intentaba seguirle el ritmo. Besaba como un ángel, era dulce y excitante. La desesperación de ambos subió, el beso era más fuerte. Kakashi no deseaba otra cosa que fundirse en ella.

Levantó su blusa hasta sacarla por completo, su piel seguía fría, sus sostén mojado y temblaba ligeramente por el clima.

-Tienes frío…- la abrazó para calmarla pero estaba vestido aún por lo que seguía empapado.

-Un poco- su voz era tímida, parecía cohibida de estar semidesnuda frente a él, aunque por la oscuridad absoluta no era capaz de verla, lo cual era una verdadera lástima pues estaba seguro de que debía verse absolutamente hermosa.

-Arreglaremos eso- la cargó entre sus brazos ante un pequeño grito de sorpresa de su alumna. Sabía que su ropa seguía mojada pero era lo menos importante. Subió con ella en brazos por las escaleras, estaban en silencio y Kakashi no quería un ambiente tan tenso entre ambos, quería que se relajara y disfrutara de la situación.

-Parece que seguirá lloviendo- una sonrisa franca salió de la garganta del ninja. No había pensado que el clima fuera un valioso tema de conversación, pero allí estaba con su alumna semidesnuda entre sus brazos, con ropa empapada, con la sangre hirviendo y hablando del clima.

-Eso parece Sakura. Creo que tendrás que esperar un poco para ver salir el sol de nuevo-

-Creo que puedo esperar- una débil luz se filtraba, la suficiente para ver el cuerpo luminoso de su alumna. Apresuró el paso hacia la habitación.

Cuando entraron dejó con mucho cuidado a la ninja de pie junto a la cama, prendió la pequeña lámpara que descansaba en un mueble. La luz lo iluminó todo en menos de un instante, frente a él estaba su alumna, en bragas y sostén, con el pelo aún mojado, con la piel fría y un poco erizada, la vista baja y las manos entrelazadas con cierta timidez. Se veía jodidamente hermosa y sensual, esa era su naturaleza. Pero seguía demasiado tímida.

Se acercó a ella y levantó su rostro, iba a darle la oportunidad de parar, por más necesitado que estuviera de ella no sería tan egoísta; la vio directo a los ojos y se sorprendió de ver la mirada pasional que ella le dirigía, sus ojos brillaban de pasión y eso despertó cada sentido de su cuerpo; ahí estaba esa sensualidad que él quería ver.

La besó en la frente con la máscara abajo, Sakura parecía querer capturar cada detalle de su rostro y se lo permitió. Ante la mirada atenta de la joven comenzó a desvestirse, las prendas seguían pesadas por la lluvia por lo que se sintió aliviado de quitarlas. Su alumna lo veía expectante, ocasionalmente bajaba la vista avergonzada pero segundos después lo veía de nuevo, mordía su labio pero mantenía su boca ligeramente abierta, un rubor estaba instalando en sus mejillas. Cuando terminó quedó en ropa interior, solo en bóxers que no tardarían en estorbarle pues un gran bulto se mostraba erguido y firme.

Sakura sentía su cuerpo arder, frente a ella estaba su semidesnudo sensei, sus brazos bien trabajados, su pecho que parecía duro como piedra y su abdomen bien marcado. Intentaba que su mirada no siguiera más abajo pues no sería capaz de controlar el evidente sonrojo que ya la cubría. Su corazón parecía querer salirse de su sitio, sentía el pecho duro y el vientre hecho una maraña de sensaciones. Lo vio acercarse hacia ella y se encontró ansiosa de tocarlo, sus labios se unieron; se encontraron ansiosos y desesperados del otro. Sakura disfrutaba de los labios de su sensei, eran firmes y parecían encajar perfectamente con los suyos. Su lengua se enredaba con la suya, la acariciaba y recorría con tanto derecho que la intimidó ligeramente. Sus manos bajaron por todo su cuerpo que parecía derretirse entre las manos de su sensei, eran fuertes y seguras; la exploraba y acariciaba, una cálida sensación de su vientre se deslizó entre sus piernas. Trataba de no avergonzarse de lo que sentía, pero era su sensei quien la tenía entre sus brazos, quien la había desnudado y que ahora la besaba con tanta pasión que sus piernas temblaban. Pero seguía siendo un hombre que le sacaba más de una década, alguien que la había visto crecer y la instruyó en sus años de formación, era difícil de creer la situación en la que estaba.

Kakashi quería más, la tomó de la cintura y la guió hasta la cama, se sentó en el borde con ella encima, sus suaves piernas alrededor de su cadera. Ese contacto tan íntimo lo encendió, dibujó una línea de besos hasta el cuello de su alumna, la escuchaba gemir suavemente y continuó con su trabajo. Sus manos recorrieron su espalda, rozó la línea de sus bragas y las estiró ligeramente, siguió su camino hacia abajo hasta sus piernas; la apretó más contra él.

Se sentía embriagado de la joven, de cómo su suaves manos presionaban sus brazos como expresión de cuanto disfrutaba de sus caricias, estaba excitado y disfrutaba de las sensaciones tan placenteras que lo recorrían. Cuando los labios de la joven mordieron ligeramente su hombro un ronco gemido salió de su garganta, lo besaba y acariciaba con la lengua y Kakashi apenas podía creer que estuviera experimentando sensaciones así, que una joven tan inocente despertara algo tan primitivo en él.

Sus manos se concentraron en el sostén de la chica, batalló un momento pero lo desabrochó, gimió de nuevo cuando sintió la espalda desnuda y a su merced. La giró para quedar sobre ella, la luz mostraba su pecho desnudo, el rostro sonrojado de su alumna, su mirada pasional, sus labios hinchados y su respiración agitada.

-Te ves hermosa- le susurró lambiendo los labios, preparándose para deleitarse con la piel tan exquisita de la joven. Besó de nuevo su labios, se presionó contra sus caderas, sintió su cuerpo vibrar y corresponder al balanceo de sus caricias. Era un roce de lo más placentero. Bajó sus labios hasta el pecho de su alumna, lo besó, lo mordió ligeramente y lo acarició para placer de ambos. Sacaba ahogados gemidos de la joven que lo tomó por el cabello y presionaba más contra ella. Succionó su pecho hasta dejar una pequeña marca. Era increíblemente bella y sensual. Siguió bajando hasta su vientre, cada centímetro de ella era perfecto, era placentero, tanto que, como había predicho, el bóxer comenzaba a estorbar. Terminó de bajar y sacó las bragas de la chica, la admiró unos segundos completamente fascinado de lo que veía, totalmente desnuda, su pecho firme que subía y bajaba rápidamente, sus manos aferradas a las sábanas de la cama, era un deleite para la vista y para cada sentido. Tragó duro, ella era definitivamente sensual. Levantó el vientre de la chica y lo besó a la altura de ombligo, siguió la línea natural de su cuerpo, llegó a la entrepierna de la chica dejando un rastro de besos, no se detuvo ni un segundo; saboreó totalmente y con derecho a suave y húmeda intimidad de su alumna, quien gemía sin restricciones, oía su fuerte respiración y veía como se aferraba a las sábanas, movía la cadera en suaves vaivenes. Era un placer para ambos, porque ella era exquisita, por lo que lo veía, escuchaba y saboreaba era celestial. La sintió temblar ante sus caricias y llegar al orgasmo; eso era sólo el comienzo. Volvió a subir, depositó, por cada centímetro, un beso; estaba deleitándose con esa mujer. Estaba seguro de jamás haber tenido tanta embriaguez por una amante.

Separó las piernas de la preciosa joven, se colocó sobre ella y besó sus cálidos labios, el frío había quedado atrás, muy atrás; sus labios fueron bien recibidos sus lenguas se tocaron y acariciaron con pasión. Recorrió el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos, con su pesar tuvo que alejarse para sacar el estorboso bóxer. Su miembro se mostraba firme y duro. Sakura lo atrajo hacia ella, se mostraba decidida y ansiosa, tal como él se sentía. Se tomó unos segundos para verla a los ojos, involuntariamente se llenó de ella, de su inocente rostro, de sus ojos jades que brillaban luminosos, de su cabello revuelto que caía sobre su cara y lo retiró.

Con cuidado comenzó a entrar en ella, estaba húmeda y lista para recibirlo. Era un roce excitante, era tan placentero que involuntariamente gimió roncamente, era un sonido que casi no reconoció, era primitivo y complaciente. Las manos de Sakura se enterraron en su espalda invitándolo a presionar más y así lo hizo. Comenzó a moverse con más ritmo, el balanceo suave de las caderas presionándose, la fuerza que se ejercía, los sonidos y gemidos, el golpeteo de sus cuerpos.

El ninja aumentó el rito y la fuerza, la besó y mordió ligeramente. Su cuerpo era pequeño en comparación con la de él y permitía una unión mucho más íntima. Kakashi luchaba por controlarse, quería mantener un ritmo que les permitiese disfrutarlo más, no quería terminar tan pronto y estaba segura que Sakura tampoco; aminoró la velocidad, sintió y saboreó cada balanceo, las piernas enredadas en su cadera, alargó tanto como logró ese ritmo suave y complaciente.

-Sensei, por favor- ese tono necesitado, contra su oído fue como miel entrando en su sistema, era terciopelo que se deslizaba en su entrepierna. Sabía o que suplicaba porque él también lo deseaba.

-¿Qué quieres princesa?- de dónde había salido ese cariñoso sobrenombre. Se mordió la lengua para no repetirlo.

-A ti- respondió segura y con el mismo tono seductor.

-Pero si ya me tienes- admitió dejando el control a un lado. Añadió velocidad de nuevo, la misma fuerza, el ritmo y las embestidas.

Una fina capa de sudor los cubrió, el cuelo de su amante desprendía un aroma delicioso, su rostro estaba sonrojado y pequeñas gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente, el cabello rosa le cubría la cara y lo retiró con cuidado, debía verla en todo su esplendor.

Fue así, con movimientos cadenciosos y constantes, con besos lentos, alientos encontrados, aromas mezclados y caricias fuertes que llegaron al éxtasis. Ambos sintieron como se llenaban del otro y disfrutaron hasta el último segundo.

Kakashi se acomodó al lado de ella, intentado recuperar el oxigeno que había perdido, su pecho subía y baja irregularmente; mantenía los ojos cerrados, se inundaba con as imágenes de lo que acababa de suceder intentando grabarlas en su memoria.

-¿Estas bien?- se giró para verla, ella le devolvió la mirada segura y luminosa.

-Lo estoy- y besó su mentón pero se sentó sobre el colchón.

-¿Te vas?- de pronto se sintió aterrado de quedarse solo, sin su suave y delicada presencia, sin su fragancia o su graciosa voz.

-¿Aún llueve?- le preguntó como si fuera la pauta para poder quedarse. El ninja se levantó desnudo y se asomó por la ventana. El cielo estaba despejado, las estrellas brillaban como si jamás hubiese llovido. Un pinchazo de desencanto lo invadió, ella se iría cuando lo supiera.

-¿Llueve?- repitió la pregunta una joven a su espalda. Kakashi tomó una cobija y se giró para responder.

-Sí- mintió. Su alumna se encogió de hombros y se dejó envolver en la cobija y en los brazos de su sensei, se recostaron juntos y se acobijaron del frío, completamente cómodos el uno con el otro, con la cercanía y con la intimidad que entre ellos había surgido. Sakura se acurrucó contra su pecho desnudo y compartió su calor- Aún llueve princesa- le repitió.


	3. DÍAS

**DÍAS:**

Kakashi tenía entre los brazos a su alumna, descansaba cómodamente sobre su pecho con una rítmica y espaciosa respiración.

No era la primera vez que el sueño lo eludía, por el contrario, no recordaba la última noche en la que había podido abandonarse por completo al descanso, quizás, pensó, desde que era un niño, cuando su padre aún vivía. No le gustaba recordarlo así que giró el rumbo de sus pensamientos hacia la mujer que dormía apacible.

Sus pensamientos parecían decididos a torturarle, ahora le recordaban la relación que Sakura mantenía con Sasuke, le taladraban con imágenes juntos, en más de una ocasión los vio besarse o tomados de la mano; no se arrepentiría de lo que compartieron horas antes pero desearía no tener que recordar que ella pertenecía a alguien más. No era tan crédulo como para albergar la esperanza de que Sakura hubiera cambiado de opinión, que él pudiera abrirle los ojos y la mente.

Seguramente por la mañana ella lo miraría con ojos de arrepentimiento, como él había visto a muchas mujeres con las que había compartido erróneamente la cama; era como se dice: recibir una cuchara de su propia medicina. Ahora le tocaba experimentar desear a una mujer prohibida.

Como para estar seguro de que aún seguía ella a su lado, que los pensamientos no la habían alejado, la estrujó contra sí y notó cuan real era todo, eso lo tranquilizó momentáneamente pero también lo sobrecogió la sensación de pérdida que experimentaba sin ella. Nunca había buscado a una mujer para compartir su jodida y solitaria vida y no le interesaba, estaba más que acostumbrado a la compañía habitual, sólo eso; pero también, jamás había mentido para obtener la compañía de una mujer y esa noche había cambiado eso, le había asegurado que aún llovía cuando la noche estaba de lo más despejada, había utilizado un jutsu para impresionarla y la había llamado ''princesa'', eso decía más del poder que tenía Sakura sobre él que sobre la imagen que tenía de sí mismo.

No quería ni siquiera pensar que la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos fuera tan especial para él cuando era prohibida, aún después de estar juntos estaba negada. Esa noche había roto muchas de sus costumbres y hábitos, y otro más parecía ceder ante la presencia de la joven, quizás el más antiguo, estaba comenzado a quedarse dormido, el sueño parecía apoderarse de él, que sin dudarlo se dejó llevar. Unos minutos después su respiración se acopló a la de la chica y con el mismo subir y bajar compartió la noche.

….

Sakura se movió con los típicos estiramientos de cuando uno despierta. Había caído profundamente dormida y por unos brevísimos instantes se olvido de dónde estaba; bastó que su nariz reconociera ese olor para que su mente se despejara totalmente, era el aroma que pertenecía a su sensei, el mismo que olía cuando era una niña a su cargo: menta. Abrió los ojos y se encontraba a su lado, su rostro estaba descubierto mostrando lo atractivo que era, se preguntó si era la primera vez que lo pensaba pero estaba segura de haberse dado cuenta años atrás pero había desechado cualquier pensamiento que no se relacionara con Sasuke. ¡Sasuke!, el ninja por quien había suspirado tanto tiempo no tenía ni oportunidad con el hombre que dormía a su lado, con el que había compartido la cama, la noche y la intimidad. Se alegraba de que todo hubiera terminado entre Sasuke y ella, de otro modo no habría podido experimentar sensaciones así. Sin embargo una parte de ella estaba segura de que aunque hubiera seguido con su relación, aún así habría sucumbido ante su seductor sensei, él podía ser muy convincente cuando se lo proponía. No quería sonar como una ingrata, si de verdad lo quisiera ni siquiera habría aceptado la compañía de otro, pero ahí estaba el meollo de todo, no tenía ni una pizca de arrepentimiento en ella. Había aceptado las caricias de otro libre de culpa y se había entregado sin remordimiento porque su corazón y cuerpo se sentían libres para ser habitados. Tiempo antes no concebía la idea de ser tocada por alguien más y eso decía mucho. Ahora era una mujer soltera y en libertad de estar con alguien más. Claro que era muy pronto ´para establecer una relación con alguien más pero quería seguir disfrutando de la compañía de su sensei. Esa noche que habían compartido juntos tenía que significar algo para él, como para ella, porque Sakura se había entregado totalmente y había sentido lo mismo, caricias respetuosas llenas de pasión, sintió la necesidad de él por ella, por su cuerpo y labios, se encontró con un hombre que la deseaba y eso la halagaba profundamente.

No presionaría al ninja para tener una relación pero esperaba que algo hubiera cambiado, que no se olvidara de lo que habían compartido, esperaba algo que Sasuke no le había ofrecido en los dos años juntos.

Sakura notó como su sensei comenzaba a despertar, estiró un poco el cuerpo y por fin abrió los ojos. El corazón de Sakura se detuvo un instante, estaba ansiosa de escuchar lo que él tuviera que decirle.

-¿Has dormido bien?- le preguntó con un tono de familiaridad que la llenó de esperanza. Tenía una fina sonrisa en su rostro. Jamás lo había visto tan atractivo como ahora.

-Sí- no se le ocurría otra cosa que decir. Por su mente pasaban imágenes de ambos años atrás, cuando la instruía, cuando estaba detrás suyo apoyándola, tocaba su hombro y debía ponerse en cuclillas para estar a su altura, se preguntó si entonces ya había esa chispa entre ambos.

-Pensé que cogerías una gripe después de la empapada de ayer- se acercó más a ella y la rodeó con su brazo. –Creo que te salvé quitándote la ropa en el momento oportuno- la ninja tardó unos segundo en comprender el chiste, cuando lo hizo rió con ganas, era una risa divertida y nerviosa pero fue suficiente para relajarla un poco.

-Siempre estaré en duda con usted, sensei-

-Tengo una idea de cómo podrías pagarla- la joven estaba segura de que su rostro estaba más que sonrojado, sentía sus orejas arder de vergüenza, no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar frases sugerentes y menos a la luz del día donde su cara lo exhibía tan claramente. ¡La luz del sol!

-¡Mis padres van a matarme!- la ninja se puso de pie de un brinco mientras recogía su ropa del suelo, faltaba su falda. Estaba segura que tendría problemas.

-¿De qué hablas?- Kakashi no parecía preocupado.

-Cuando se enteren que no he pasado la noche en la casa tendré graves problemas- intentaba vestirse lo más rápido que podía pero ya era la segunda vez que ponía su sostén al reverso y no lograba abrocharlo.

-Seguramente no es la primera vez que pasa- su tono no era de insulto o sugestivo pero lo había recibido como un insulto. ¿Qué opinión tenía de ella?, no era la clase de chica que pasaba las noches de cama en cama, cierto que algunas contadas ocasiones Sasuke se quedaba en su cuarto (a escondidas de sus padres), pero ella siempre había dormido en su habitación, jamás había pasado la noche fuera.

-Pues resulta que es la primera vez- sus ojos relampaguearon de furia y aún poniéndose la blusa bajó para salir y encontrar su falda. Se detuvo un momento antes, esperando que su sensei hablara, que le dijera algo, una despedida, eso no pasó. Bajó las escaleras en silencio y sin ser detenida, encontró su falda, se terminó de vestir y salió de allí tan rápido como pudo.

Mientras caminaba por las calles se sentía incompleta, había dejado una parte de ella allí y no estaba segura de querer volver, sobre todo cuando no tenía una invitación.

Se sentía distinta y sabía perfectamente la razón, jamás se había entregado a sus impulsos y deseos como esa noche y era fácil arrepentirse cuando su sensei no sabía aún con que clase de mujer había compartido la cama. Había pasado muchos de sus límites por alto y él pensaba que actuaba así con frecuencia, eso era insultante pero no podía culparlo; ella había tenido la oportunidad de negarse pero no lo había hecho y eso decía más de lo que hubiera querido.

Ahora solo deseaba llegar a su casa, inventar un buena excusa y cambiarse de ropa, la cual seguía húmeda, casi mojada, ¿qué esperaba si había llovida toda la noche y su ropa se había quedado por ahí tirada? Se sentía avergonzada por la forma en la que había salido de esa casa, apresurada con la ropa mojada, escabulléndose por las calles, teniendo que mentirles a sus padres, confundida sobre ella misma y con la vista baja.

La Diosa Fortuna no fue cruel con ella, por el contrario había sido de lo más bondadosa, logró subir hasta su habitación sin ser vista, todo parecía indicar que sus padres aún no se habían levantado, quizás aún tenía una esperanza.

Corrió hasta su habitación con tanta cautela como pudo y se encerró allí, se desvistió rápidamente y se colocó ropa cálida y seca, apenas y había puesto la mojada en el cesto cuando su madre abrió la puerta, aún estaba en bata y lucía enferma.

-Te has quedado dormida, ¿Tú también tienes gripe, hija?- su madre estornudó violentamente.

-No… Quizás… No tuve una buena noche-

-Anoche tu padre y yo no te oímos llegar- su madre la veía con cara enferma y Sakura no podía pensar en una buena y creíble mentira. –Supongo que llegaste cuando la tormenta acabó-

-Sí… No… Algo así, salí de la torre Hokage cuando llovía a cántaros y cuando estaba por llegar la lluvia cesó- su pobre madre estaba tan enferma que no prestó atención a su nerviosismo. -¿Por qué no vas a la clínica y allá te atiendo?- desvió el tema.

-Creo que lo haré- salió de la habitación y la dejó sola. La ninja por fin pudo expulsar el aire que sus pulmones contenían.

Una idea le rondaba la cabeza, era lo que su madre le había dicho: _había dejado de llover_ , eso no era posible porque Kakashi le había asegurado que aún llovía. Su madre tenía que estar equivocada; seguramente había sucedido durante la madrugada. Tenía que ser eso, porque ¿por qué su sensei le mentiría? No había razón alguna. De todos modos eso ya no importaba y prefería no recordarlo.

Se miró al espejo y peinó su corto cabello, estaba muy enredado y áspero; hubiera querido tomar una ducha pero no tenía tiempo, debía llegar a la torre Hokage y comenzar su entrenamiento.

Salió apresuradamente y con el tiempo ajustado llegó a la clínica donde su maestra ya la esperaba.

-¡Cómo te sientes hoy, Sakura?- su maestra la veía con una mezcla de cariño y dureza. La ninja tardó unos segundo para entender el por qué de esa pregunta. Después recordó a Sasuke, Tsunade había sido la primera y la única en enterarse de la ruptura de su relación.

-Estaré bien si no lo veo- era una declaración sincera, aunque hasta ahora no pensaba en él era mejor mantenerse alejada, no tenía ánimos de verlo y habría pensado lo mismo respecto a Ino pero ella también ayudaba en la clínica.

-Tómalo con calma- le sugirió la Hokage antes de retirarse.

Sakura se puso en marcha de inmediato, no quería darle tiempo a su mente para que comenzara a abrumarla. La tormenta había dejado varios casos resfriados, tanto niños como adultos acudía por algún medicamento que calmara la tos o el dolor de cabeza, aún así apenas tenía un respiro y pensaba en su sensei e inevitablemente en Sasuke, los dos le ocasionaban dolor de cabeza, aunque no por las mismas razones.

La ninja estaba tan sumida en su trabajo intentando despejar su mente que si notarlo quedó justo frente a Ino. Le dirigió una rápida mirada antes de darle la espalda y marcharse, sin embargo la voz de la ninja la detuvo.

-Lo lamento Sakura, yo no quería…-

-Claro que querías. Claro que lo quieres- la traición aún estaba fresca en su memoria, seguía llena de la cercanía entre ellos por lo que no estaba lista para dejarlo pasar.

-Nunca supiste hacerlo feliz- esas palabras fueron como una bofetada.

-Bueno,- se dio la vuelta para verla directo a los tímidos ojos de la que alguna vez fuera su mejor confidente –Ya veremos si tú eres suficiente- no había querido ser tan dura pero nadie conocía a Sasuke como ella y nadie conocía la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Los ojos de Ino se dilataron ante la sorpresa de escuchar algo que parecía una amenaza, bajó la vista y salió corriendo de la habitación.

La ninja suspiró pesadamente, era lo que todo el día había tratado de evitar, era ese tipo de confrontaciones las que la debilitaban y dejaban exhausta. Sintió inmediatamente un cansancio que la fastidió.

Durante el resto de la tarde Ino parecía decidida a hablarle de nuevo pero después la ignoraba por completo, primero parecía arrepentida de sus acciones y más tarde furiosa, estaba convertida en un torbellino de contradicciones y aunque Sakura no hubiera querido se alegró de verla así. Era un efecto de estar al lado de Sasuke, sentirse insegura, diminuta frente al resto de las mujeres, era estar siempre a la defensiva ante cualquier potencial rival y eso era extenuante.

Agradeció no estar en su situación, jamás lo volvería a estar. Estaba más tranquila con ella misma y así pudo entregarse de lleno a su trabajo.

Su madre no tardó en aparecer, parecía más decaída y la ninja la atendió con tanta ternura y cuidado como pudo. Por primera vez desde que comenzó su entrenamiento como ninja médico se sintió realmente útil, ayudar a su madre, a sus amigos, compañeros y aldeanos, eso la llenó de satisfacción y quería mejorar, quería ser la mejor para proteger a los que amaba y lo haría; esa era un promesa.

Con ese nuevo pensamiento terminó el resto de la tarde y hasta poco antes del anochecer, jamás se había sentido tan ansiosa de aprender más. Sus problemas románticos quedaron en el fondo del bote.

Salió por fin cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, se moría de hambre y decidió pasar a comer un delicioso Dango, nada mejor para animarse en una noche como esa. Se metió en el primer local que encontró y tomó asiento en una mesa del rincón. Para su desgracia Ino llegó, aún entre toda la multitud le dirigió una mirada que parecía de triunfo, no entendía el por qué de esa mirada, pero para desgracia de Yamanaka eso no duró mucho; Sasuke también se hizo presente en es local, un pinchazo de fastidio la invadió pero siguió disfrutando su Dango, no se dejaría amargar por él.

Para desgracia de Ino, Sasuke no estaba solo, de su brazo llevaba una joven, la sonrisa de Ino se esfumó tan pronto como un parpadeo, Sakura observaba la escena mientras masticaba el Dango.

La ninja se acercó al ninja, le dijo algo pero Uchiha sólo se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino junto a la chica. Solo alcanzó a ver la cara de abandono de Ino, era la misma que durante tanto tiempo ella había lucido, esa advertencia volvía de nuevo a ella, _veamos si tú eres suficiente,_ seguramente por la cabeza de Yamanaka también pasaba. Inevitablemente también sintió que las palabras de Ino resonaron, _tú nunca supiste como hacerlo feliz_ ; la cena se le amargó de inmediato. Sasuke no solía pasear con ella como con esa jovencita, eran contadas la ocasiones que la llevaba a cenar, incluso no se había tomado la molestia de hablar con ella, había dado por sentado que todo había terminado y el muy descarado ni una disculpa le había ofrecido.

Con todo lo sofocante de la situación siguió sentada en su sitio, tenía que acostumbrarse a verlo, si seguía así, con esa actitud tan insolente, no tardaría en agradecer estar lejos de tanto drama. Hubiera podido seguir tan firme ahí pero no pudo, no cuando su sensei entró, justo como hace unos minutos Sasuke lo hubiera hecho, y, al igual que él no lo hizo sólo, llevaba una mujer de su brazo, la reconocía por su cabello morado. Se llenó de una furia amarga, tocó su propio cabello, ¿qué diablos tenía de malo el rosa?

Se levantó sin acabar su cena y se abrió paso entre la multitud, se le revolvió el estómago, sus piernas temblaron y palideció súbitamente, eso sí que fue suficiente para ella, todo lo había sido.

Corrió hasta su casa, el pecho se le oprimió y la sofocaba, mordió con tanta fuerza su labio que degustó el sabor metálico a sangre, lágrimas frías corrieron por sus mejillas. Entró a su habitación y se hizo ovillo en un rincón, con la luz apagada, la ventana cerrada con seguro y la cortina corrida, todo estaba en silencio a excepción de los ligeros sollozos de la ninja. Mantenía sus rodillas abrazas con los brazos.

Ver a su sensei entrar del brazo con alguien más había sido suficiente para un día, se sentía más traicionada de lo que se sintió al ver a Sasuke. Se había entregado a él hacía no más de ocho horas y él ya paseaba con otra, ¿Por qué a ella no podían exhibirla como exhibían a las demás?, estaba frustrada y cansada de equivocarse tanto con los hombres, exhausta de que la trataran como un juguete, ¡Maldición que no lo era!, el espejo que tenía delante suyo le confirmaba que no tenía nada de pinta de payaso, era un joven de carne y hueso, incluso un poco bonita, no demasiado pero si un poco.

Unos golpes en su ventana la asustaron, la habitación a oscuras no le dejaba ver quien era, pero quien quiera que fuera seguía insistiendo en entrar. Sólo había dos posibilidades y cuando el susodicho habló le quedó claro quién era.

-Sakura- susurró su sensei contra la ventana. La ninja se quedó en pleno silencio, no emitió ni el más pequeño ruido incluso retuvo la respiración. –Sakura, déjame entrar- repitió golpeando la ventana –Por favor- se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para evitar emitir sonido. Quería que se fuera pero no tenía valor de hablarle, escucharía su temblorosa voz y no le daría la satisfacción.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó ahí pero cuando se sintió a salvo se levantó, se metió al baño y se duchó, intentó borrar cualquier caricias que su cuerpo hubiera conservado, ¿Alguna vez había recibido una caricia sincera?

…

Kakashi estaba en su casa, recostado sobre su cama, la cual aún conservaba el olor de Sakura, suspiró pesadamente. Había tenido la mejor de las noches y tenido el peor de los días, ¿Cómo es que todo se había complicado tanto?, la mañana, cuando despertaron juntos, compartiendo el calor, todo había ido bien pero se había arruinado después de aquello. No planeaba insultar a su alumna sugiriendo que pasaba muchas noches fuera, era normal considerando que tenía una relación con Sasuke, pero ella estaba realmente ofendida y después de eso no supo que más hacer o decir, quiso detenerla pero qué le diría, ''Sakura me encantó haberte hecho el amor, ¿podríamos repetirlo?'' eso sería más ofensivo que darle las gracias y haberla despedido. Estaba frustrado, la noche juntos no tenía comparación alguna y jamás podría tenerla a menos que fuera con ella misma, que ella le permitiera repetirla y eso era muy poco probable. Jamás había dormido tan bien, hasta tarde y le aterraba pensar que no volvería a hacerlo si no era con Sakura a un lado.

El resto de la tarde se la pasó pensando en su hermosa alumna, su cuerpo estaba necesitado de ella y no podía sacarla de su sistema. Intentaba encontrar las palabras para comunicarse con la joven, para expresarle lo que estaba sintiendo, la necesidad por ella, disculparse si hacia falta. Una parte de él estaba confundido, no podía creer que fuera la primera noche que Sakura pasaba fuera, en especial cuando tenía desde hacía dos años una pareja. Ese asunto despertaba su curiosidad y se alegraba de que Sasuke no tuviera el control total sobre Sakura, que ese espíritu rebelde siguiera intacto.

Se paseó incontables veces por el hospital, esperando tener las palabras adecuadas para decirle, verla, porque se moría por verla aunque fuera sólo un momento. Se sentía como un verdadero adolescente, con un vacío en el estómago y eso era algo completamente nuevo. Claro que todo se vendría abajo si su alumna seguía con su actual relación. Quizás la noche juntos no había cambiado su modo de parecer y él era el único confundido, ese pensamiento lo había desesperado.

Por la noche no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar que no la podría ver, que quizás ella lo estaba evitando por arrepentimiento y sólo esperaba encontrarla de la mano con el tipo. Una de sus compañeras ANBU lo encontró en el peor momento, cuando estaba desesperado y fastidiado, ella lo invitó a pasear y cuando menos lo pensó caminaba del brazo con ella y entraban a un local de comida. Su mente no se había despejado en absoluto y quería irse de ahí, estaba a punto de decírselo a su acompañante cuando notó que Sakura, su alumna, pasaba corriendo a su lado y con dirección a la salida, su hermoso y peculiar cabello rosado se sacudió en el aire y desapareció.

Kakashi no entendía lo que pasaba, por un segundo le pasó por la cabeza que él era el causante de todo, que Sakura no podía soportar verlo con alguien más; pero cuando examinó con cuidado el local encontró la verdadera razón de el sufrimiento de la joven, Sasuke estaba una mesas más alejadas y compartía alegremente con una joven castaña, a pesar de que la traición no iba dirigida hacia él se enfureció ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerle eso a Sakura?, ¿cómo podía preferir un simple cabello castaño sobre el rosa de su alumna que parecía despedir dulzura con sólo verlo? Estaba furioso con sus dos alumnos, por razones distintas, con Sasuke por ser un gilipollas, con Sakura por sufrir por alguien como él y con él mismo por sufrir porque Sakura sufría por Sasuke. Se quedó parado junto a su acompañante unos minutos más antes de salir corriendo tras su alumna.

Había tocado y pedido entrar a su habitación pero estaba en pleno silencio, aunque estaba seguro de que estaba ahí no pudo confirmarlo, nadie le abrió, no escuchó una sola palabra. Tuvo que marcharse, quizá ella había a algún otro sitio y después de recorrer discretamente la Aldea se dio por vencido y volvió a su casa.

Así que ahora se encontraba allí, sólo y totalmente frustrado con esa jovencita; su cama estaba inundada de ella, parecía que de nuevo la tenía a un lado, tan real parecía que intentó abrazar a la nada, sólo cuando su mano cayó al vacio se dio cuenta de que no había nadie allí. El sueño no llegó.

…..

Sakura despertó de un sueño intranquilo, su cuerpo y mente estaban cansados, como si no hubiese dormido ni un solo minuto. No era una situación tan complicada y odiaba que algo así le quitara el sueño. Debía hablar con alguien, distraer su mente y no tenía con quien hacerlo, su maestra era ya una adulta a la que no le interesarían los problemas románticos de jovencitos, podía hablar con una compañera pero con ninguna mantenía una relación tan estrecha, de repente se sintió realmente sola. Quería a Naruto de vuelta, lo echaba mucho de menos y esperaba que volviera pronto.

Era su día libre y no le apetecía nada más que estar en la entrada de la Aldea, esperando que el cielo le enviase a su compañero de regreso. Después de desayunar ahí se dirigió, se quedó sentada en compañía del guardia que custodiaba ese lugar. Durante el trayecto había evitado las calles principales, no quería encontrarse con nadie, no estaba del mejor de los ánimos.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- el guardia que se encontraba allí le ofrecía una sonrisa sincera.

-Algo así- se atrevió a devolverle la sonrisa –Estoy esperando a alguien pero sinceramente no creo que se aparezca por aquí, aún es muy pronto-

-Es un hermoso día, no debería gastarlo aquí- el tono del ninja era muy conciliador, la joven agradeció mantener una conversación tan típica.

-¿Le gustan los días soleados?- el clima parecía sacado de la pintura más hermosa, el cielo azul con nubes perfectamente blancas esparcidas pintorescamente.

-Claro, siempre hay algo que hacer. Cuando llueve uno sólo se puede quedar en casa- Sakura le ofreció una sonrisa ante su comentario, ella solía pensar así.

-Me gustan los días lluviosos- se encogió de hombros, su sensei estaría orgulloso de ella, quizás no de la forma correcta pero definitivamente le gustaría.

-Creo que alguien viene- los ninjas forzaron la vista intentando saber quien caminaba en la lejanía, el corazón de Sakura pareció estar de repente en la garganta, no podía ser él. –Será…-

-Sí, es él- la ninja terminó la frase y se lanzó en una corrida de más de cien metros para llegar a su encuentro. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y distinguió su particular rubio cabello una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, comenzó a reír pero el aire le faltaba.

Naruto la veía extrañado de la cálida bienvenida y cuando ella se encontró en sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo él no pudo hacer más que corresponder a su caricia. No era el único sorprendido de la conducta de su amiga y compañera, Jiraiya también observaba curioso la escena.

-¿Todo está bien, Sakura-chan?- su amigo estaba ligeramente sonrojado y no entendía muy bien ese cálido recibimiento. La ninja sintió un pinchazo de culpa, no quería pensar que sólo por sentirse así de sola había recibido tan cariñosamente a su amigo, pero desechó esa idea inmediatamente, el cariño que sentía era profundo y sincero, cualquiera que hubiese sido la situación se habría alegrado de la misma forma, eso no estaba en discusión.

-Sí, lo está. Es sólo que te eché de menos- estaba al borde de las lágrimas así que tuvo que controlarse. –Hola Jiraiya-sama, gracias por traer vivo a Naruto-

-No fue fácil, Sakura, pero te lo entrego como te lo quité de las manos- le guiñó un ojo a la ninja que abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Ero-sannin!- Naruto parecía avergonzado de la actitud de su maestro. Sakura sólo contempló la escena divertida.

-Has crecido, ahora eres más alto que yo- la ninja tenía que verlo con la cabeza hacia arriba para alcanzar sus azules ojos.

-Tú sigues igual que siempre- no era precisamente el halago que les gusta recibir a las mujeres pero ella sabía que él había querido decirlo como un cumplido.

-Hay cosas que aún debes aprender- le susurró Jiraiya. Sakura entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería y sonrió con humor aunque esperaba que eso nunca pasara, esa inocencia y despiste no debía cambiar ni un solo ápice.

-¿Qué quiere decir Ero-sannin?- durante el trayecto de vuelta Naruto no hizo más que tratar de saber qué era lo que había querido decir.

-¿Cómo está la Aldea, Sakura?- preguntó el legendario Sannin. Los tres sabían la pregunta que se hallaba oculta allí, querían saber sobre Sasuke.

-En perfecto estado, más aburrida que de costumbre-

-Iré a reportarme con Tsunade, ustedes sigan paseando un rato más- les giñó un ojo y se alejó caminando despacio. Los ninjas lo observaron alejarse y continuaron con su plática.

-¿Sasuke y tú están bien?- la vista de su compañero estaba en el suelo, parecía ansioso de escuchar esa respuesta. La joven hubiera querido pasar el día sin escuchar esa pregunta pero debía hacerle frente, no quedaba más.

-Él está bien-

-¿Y tú?-

-Yo estaré bien- no estaba pensando en Sasuke sino en su sensei y en que durante todo el día no lo había visto. Seguramente Naruto pensaba que estaban juntos, aún antes de que él se fuera era más que evidente que ella anhelaba estar al lado de Sasuke. –Ya no estamos juntos, Naruto. Eso se terminó- le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora.

-¿Qué te hizo?- esa pregunta la sorprendió, todos parecían haberse dado cuenta de lo peligroso que sería para ella, todos menos ella, claro que ahora se daba cuenta.

-Nada, quédate tranquilo. Simplemente ya no funciona- rió con sinceridad –Me pregunto si alguna vez lo hizo- Naruto lo observaba preocupado de escuchar esa risa, esperaba verla llorar pero no reír de esa forma.

-Me asustas Sakura-chan-

-¿Por qué Naruto?-

-Pensé que te encontraría… diferente, pero te encuentro riendo. Pero hay algo en tus ojos, ¿segura que estás bien?- su mente seguía llena de su sensei.

-¿Cómo está Kakashi-sensei?- juraría que su rostro cambió totalmente de color, sólo esperaba que su compañero siguiera tan despistado como siempre. Apenas iba a responder cuando ya se encontraban en la oficina Hokage, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido. Sabía quién se encontraba detrás de esa puerta, allí ya debían estar su sensei y su compañero. Tomó una gran bocana de aire y trató de llenarse de valor.

Naruto parecía quererse dar cuenta de su ansiedad, aunque se equivocaba al creer que era por Sasuke, le ofreció su brazo un poco sonrojado y ella lo aceptó. Le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento y entraron.

Como predijo allí estaba el equipo siete, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba completo. Tsunade, Shizunne y Jiraiya observaban a la pareja curiosos. Sakura sentía la mirada de los caballeros sobre ella.

-Naruto, has crecido- Kakashi lo veía con una ligera sonrisa en los labios pero un destello de celos resplandecía en sus ojos.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! Se ve acabado, parece más mi padre que mi sensei- los ojos de

Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras -¿no lo crees Sakura-chan?- la ninja comenzó a reír de forma histérica, lo hacía para no llorar. Su mente estaba atormentándola con las imágenes de la noche que habían compartido juntos, podía sentir las manos de él desvistiéndola, sus labios sobre su piel, su pulso sobre su pecho, sus piernas enredadas y mientras más recordaba más reía.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón- limpiaba las lágrimas que salían por sus ojos, recuperaba el aire que había perdido, su estómago dolía por las carcajadas. Todos la veían extrañados.

-Creo que durante mi ausencia no escuchaste un buen chiste- sugirió Naruto.

-Unos cuantos- recordó los momentos que pasó con Sasuke y las ocasionales palabras dulces que le dedicaba, eso si que había sido un buen chiste. Rió por última vez y guardó pleno silencio como si nunca hubiera abierto la boca.

-Espero que hayas mejorado, Naruto- Sasuke se mantenía en un rincón observado totalmente confundido de lo que veía.

-Podría vencerte cualquier día- la seguridad que mostraba el ninja los sorprendió a todos.

-Es bueno escuchar eso Naruto porque tendrás que enfrentarte a él, a él y a tu sensei- Tsunade lo veía con desafío, era la prueba que debía superar.

-Suena bien. Manos a la obra-

-Me temo que tendrás que esperar Naruto- su sensei parecía tenso –Pero en unas horas te veré en el campo de entrenamiento. Tenías razón, ya no soy tan joven- esa última frase la dijo mirando directo a los ojos a su alumna.

Después de aquella incómoda reunión tuvieron que separarse, Naruto se dirigió de inmediato al campo de entrenamiento, Sasuke había desaparecido al igual que Kakashi. Así que la ninja se encontraba sola en la oficina Hokage.

-¿Sabes por qué no te enfrentarás tú a ellos, Sakura?- Tsunade lucía una de sus miradas duras, con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de la barbilla.

-Sí, lo sé. No estoy a su nivel- odiaba tener que reconocer eso pero ella misma tenía la culpa de su condición, nunca se había preocupado por mejorarlo y eso era absolutamente su culpa. Su culpa por preferir pasar el tiempo con Sasuke que entrenando.

-Tienes mucho que mejorar-

-Lo haré, no importa el tiempo que tome- en su voz había una decisión que dejó satisfecha a su maestra.

-Te veré en el campo de entrenamiento. Puede que necesitemos a una médico- ella asintió feliz de ser incluida en su equipo.

-Sí maestra- salió de aquella oficina ligeramente feliz y muy motivada.

-¿Realmente crees que soy tan viejo?- Sakura saltó de la sorpresa, la voz de su sensei no tenía diversión, parecía incluso dolido. La ninja jugueteó con su cabello nerviosamente.

-No creo que eso importe- la joven lo vio directo a la cara tratando de mantenerse serena, ajena a él.

-¿A ti te importa?- reformuló su pregunta. No le había gustado que ella riera ante ese comentario, era como si encontrara ridículo estar a su lado, como si se burlara de la noche que habían pasado juntos. Se acercó a ella encerrándola en pleno pasillo de la Torre Hokage, donde todos podían verlos.

-A su acompañante del otro día no le importa, eso debería ser suficiente- quiso apartarse para no dejar al descubierto sus celos pero él la tenía sujeta por la cintura.

Creyó notar una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de su sensei antes de que la besara, ahí en plano pasillo, con sus manos en su cintura, como si fuese lo más normal de todo. Unos segundos después se separó, jadeaba contra su boca y la empujaba contra la pared, la ninja apenas y recordaba como respirar. La besó de nuevo, con fuerza, invadiendo su boca hasta que el sonido de una puerta al abrirse los separó en menos de un segundo. Sakura seguía contra la pared con los ojos bien abiertos, respiraba agitadamente y su falda estaba ligeramente arriba.

-Sakura, ¿podemos hablar?- Sasuke estaba frente a ella, parecía no haber visto nada a pesar de que su sensei estaba unos pasos más alejado.

-¿Qué?- estaba totalmente perdida.

-¿Podemos hablar?- repitió la pregunta con calma. Esos dos se habían desaparecido después de la reunión y ahora aparecían casi al mismo tiempo. Demasiado drama.

-Quizás después, Tsunade me ha pedido que vaya al campo de entrenamiento- se comenzaba a alejar pero notó que su sensei parecía esperarla para continuar con lo que estaban haciendo, sus piernas ya caminaban hacia él pero se detuvo, la sensatez la hiso dar media vuelta e ir por el otro lado. No la habían buscado en todo el día y ahora parecían muy interesados en ella, en querer hablar y demás, pues tendrían que esperar, era su turno. Se regañó en especial por sucumbir ante su sensei, se había contenido de no declararle lo atractiva y erótica que le resultaba la idea de que él fuera mayor, que agradecía la experiencia que tenía porque jamás en su vida había disfrutado tanto, él no podía enterarse de que era la gran debilidad que ella tenía porque ni ella misma quería pensar en eso, no quería reconocer lo atraída que estaba hacia su sensei porque era una relación prohibida y sin embargo eso no hacía más que subir su temperatura corporal.


	4. EQUIPO SIETE

**EQUIPO SIETE:**

Todos los presentes se encontraban ya en aquel campo de entrenamiento donde todo había empezado. Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya los observaban a distancia, en el centro los caballeros se preparaban para inicial el combate. Naruto hacía unos estiramientos intentando relajarse un poco, Sasuke se mantenía de pie y aunque parecía distraído, Sakura sabía perfectamente que tenía cada idea concentrada en ese combate, por otro lado estaba Kakashi, parecía tener la misma actitud de Sasuke pero él no disimulaba su expectación ante lo que se venía y, para sorpresa de todos, bajó su máscara y mostró el Sharingan. Sabían cuan enserio se tomarían ese combate.

Sakura estaba ansiosa y preocupada, no era su actividad favorita verlos enfrentarse y más cuando todos estaban dispuestos a dar su máximo esfuerzo, sería una batalla digna de ver pero era preocupante saber quién sería el vencedor pues los dos restantes sin duda quedarían mal parados.

-Naruto, Sasuke- Tsunade se acercó al pequeño grupo –Su tarea será enfrentarse a su sensei- esas palabras la dejaron helada. Serían dos contra uno, y vaya que contrincantes tendría.

-¡Humpt!, ¿Sólo eso?- la seguridad de Sasuke dejó a todos desconcertados pero Kakashi sólo se limitó a sonreírle tranquilamente para después añadir:

-Sólo eso Sasuke, tendrán que enfrentarme para conseguir esto- y sacó un par de cascabeles de su bolsillo. Ese sonido tan típico le trajo varias imágenes a la cabeza, la primera batalla que tuvieron que afrontar, lo fácil que habían sido vencidos y lo patético que se veían. No era la única que se hundió en recuerdos, sus dos compañeros tenían la misma mirada nostálgica, una sonrisa de recuerdo. –No se contengan chicos- les pidió su sensei mirando a Sakura a la distancia, estaba segura de que se burlaba de ella.

-No lo haremos- Naruto parecía realmente ansioso y Sasuke tampoco pudo evitar ocultar su emoción, mostró su Sharingan y así, en ese mismo instante comenzó el enfrentamiento.

Sakura contuvo la respiración tanto como pudo, tanto como logró que sus pulmones se expandiesen y después exhaló tranquilamente. Estaba viendo Sharingan contra Sharingan, jutsu contra jutsu y experiencia contra juventud.

-No te preocupes Sakura, ellos estarán bien- Tsunade trató de reconfortarla, pero es que ella no estaba por sus compañeros, sino por su sensei, conocía perfectamente su capacidad pero temía que le hicieran daño o en todo caso que dañara demasiado a sus compañeros. No tenía idea de que lado estar.

-Naruto te dará una sorpresa- le comentó Jiraiya.

-Lo sé, ya lo está haciendo- estaba muy orgullosa de él pero preocupada.

Durante la siguientes horas observaron cuanto pudieron de aquel enfrentamiento, era difícil verlo del todo pues se escabullían entre el bosque y tardaban horas en volver a aparecer. Para consuelo de Sakura cada vez que aparecían su sensei parecía en perfectas condiciones, soportaba dignamente a sus contrincantes e incluso parecía superarlos.

Los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo eran los más reñidos, de alguna forma Kakashi podía enfrentarlos a ambos a pesar de combatir contra a otro Sharingan y a la velocidad y fuerza de Naruto, los soportaba con relativa facilidad y los desarmaba casi tan fácil como la primera vez, Sakura no entendía cómo era que sus compañeros sufrían una desventaja tan grande, pero observando con detenimiento notó la falta de coordinación entre ellos, no parecían entenderse en absoluto y eso era bien aprovechado por Kakashi. Sus compañeros estaban frustrados y cada quien atacaba por su lado, Sakura no creía lo que veía. Esa descoordinación nunca había estado presente, ahora, aparte de atacar a su sensei debían protegerse de los mismos ataques de su compañero, eso no estaba resultando bien; claro que el nivel de ambos era increíble. Sin duda que si lograban coordinarse podrían tener una oportunidad.

Para lograr entenderse, Naruto debía conocer el estilo de pelea que Sasuke acostumbraba a emplear: hacer todo él solo. Sakura, aunque prefería no recordarlo, lo conocía perfectamente, sabía que cuando uno combatía con él, lo mejor era quedarse al margen, no era precisamente la mejor de las estrategias pero era la única que funcionaba, pero Naruto no lo haría, él no se apartaba, no buscaba protagonismo pero sí participar de lleno en ese combate. Habría algunos reclamos cuando terminaran.

Otro aspecto interesante y digno de ver, era el enfrentamiento de jutsu, Kakashi y Sasuke manejaban los mismos elementos y la cantidad de chakra que utilizaban era más de la necesaria en un simple combate, sin embargo, por más que su compañero se esforzara no era capaz de igualar la potencia de su sensei, y, como consecuencia parecía cada vez más frustrado. En momentos como ese, Sakura veía esa mirada, la mirada de amargura por no poder ser tan fuerte como se supone debía ser, no era la misma de Naruto, era más oscura.

Esa batalla no tenía fin, cuando alguno parecía ceder se recuperaba de forma asombrosa. Ese enfrentamiento comenzó por la tarde y ya eran altas horas de la madrugada, los ninjas mostraban algunas heridas y el nerviosismo de Sakura aumentó, no soportarían mucho más.

Por la sonrisa que mostraban su maestra, Shizune y Jiraiya, la ninja estaba segura de que estaban complacidos con lo que veían y por cierto que ella también. Estaba impresionada y orgullosa de se equipo pero no podía evitar sentirse diminuta frente a ellos. Tenía que mejorar con rapidez para intentar ayudarlos, la necesitarían en algún momento y ella no podía fallarles.

-No lo lograrán- Tsunade dijo por fin cuando se acercaba el amanecer. Hacía más de una hora que no los veían. Estaba sorprendida de escuchar eso cuando estaba segura de que sus compañeros tendrían energía de sobra para vencerlo, después de todo eran más jóvenes.

-No, pero por lo menos se quedaron cerca- Jiraiya ya daba por acabada la batalla y por ganador al ninja que copia. De nuevo Sakura estaba nerviosa, no los veía ni oía nada. Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a aparecer y de ellos ni sus luces.

Por fin después de una hora más, cuando el sol había aparecido por completo, cuando la luz iluminaba todo, aparecieron, caminaban lentamente y lucían exhaustos, mostraban algunas heridas pero los cascabeles seguían atados al pantalón de su sensei, quien lucía una sonrisa de complacencia y más cuando Sakura se acercó a ellos. La sonrisa no le duró mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que su alumna no se dirigía hacia él, Sasuke también borró su sonrisa cuando notó que pasaba de largo, la joven se dirigió con paso decidido a su rubio amigo.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó haciendo una mueca de dolor al verle el rostro herido.

-Sí, Sakura-chan. Pero no pudimos quitarle los cascabeles- lucía cansado y un poco decepcionado.

-Primero lo primero- se acercó a su rostro y comenzó a curarle los rasguños del rostro, aplicó un poco de chakra y sanó en segundos las pequeñas heridas.

-Gracias Sakura-chan, eso ha sido asombrosa, tú eres asombrosa. Creo que contigo cerca hubiéramos logrado arrebatarle los cascabeles- la ninja no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la dulzura que expresaba su compañero, rió ligeramente y terminó de curarlo.

-Será mejor que te tomes unos días para descansar- le sugirió aunque sabía perfectamente que eso sería imposible.

-Pero si ya me has curado por completo, ¿Verdad que Sakura-chan es asombrosa sensei?- la ninja reparó en la presencia cercana del sujeto y bajó la mirada segura de que él no respondería.

-Lo es, tienes suerte de ser su centro de atención. Algunos tendremos que ir al hospital- le reprochó frente a todos, demasiado dramático para su gusto pero le ocasionó una risa que le hizo bajar la guardia. La ninja se acercó a él y comenzó a curarle mientras el resto observaba.

-Esperaba más de ustedes- Tsunade fingió estar molesta con los ninjas, pero Sakura sabía que estaba satisfecha de los resultados.

-Yo hubiera podido haberlo hecho solo- la arrogancia de Sasuke la sorprendió a esas alturas, si con ayuda de Naruto no lo había conseguido, muchos menos hubiera podido hacerlo solo.

-Gracias Sakura, ya estoy bien- le sostuvo la mano contra su mejilla sólo lo suficiente para que ambos se dieran cuanta de la chispa que había entre ambos. La ninja se separó un poco aturdida de ese contacto. Se dio cuenta de que quizá Sasuke estaría esperando que también lo atendiese, era lógico suponerlo pues ya había atendido al resto.

-¡Sakura!- su maestra la llamó –No te esfuerces curando a este trío, tú tienes otras obligaciones- la ninja agradeció la intervención de su maestra, se había ahorrado un momento incómodo. Estaba segura de que su maestra sólo había hablado por consideración a ella, para hacerle un favor pues no se había opuesto a que atendiera a Naruto y a Kakashi.

-Será mejor que regrese a mi casa- la joven no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

-Te estaré esperando en el hospital-

-Sí, maestra- se despidió con una ligera sonrisa.

Kakashi hubiera querido ir tras ella, el contacto contra su piel lo había aturdido, sentirla de nuevo, aunque fuera por unos segundos, le recordó la chispa que había entre ambos, y estaba seguro de que ella también lo había sentido. Pudo ver sus pupilas dilatarse, su respiración alterarse y responder al contacto, y más cuando lo evitaba, le gustaba en cierto modo cuando hacía eso, porque significaba que lo notaba, que él tenía cierto poder sobre ella y eso era satisfactorio. Claro que hubiera preferido que lo tratara como a Naruto, con ese cariño y ternura, le ofrecía sonrisa dulces y miradas cálidas, él quería algo así pero no tenía idea de cómo obtenerlo.

La única satisfacción que le quedaba era que Sakura había evitado totalmente a Sasuke de una manera descarada, seguramente seguía molesta con él por haberla engañando la noche anterior, esperaba que su relación hubiera terminado pero después de tanto tiempo juntos dudaba que fuera así, seguramente sólo esperaba que pasaran algunos días para perdonarlo.

Una idea se le cruzó por la mente, quizá podría aprovechar esa distancia entre ambos, no era su situación ideal, compartir mujer, pero sin duda que sacrificaría una de sus costumbres por tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos.

-Kakashi- el ninja tuvo que interrumpir sus ideas y planes, la Hokage lo llamaba –Ve y descansa, te hace falta- no discutiría sobre eso. Dio la misma orden y todos se separaron.

Desde que el enfrentamientos terminó, Kakashi, había tenido que mostrarse completo y entero para que su joven alumna no pensara en lo viejo que estaba, sin embargo, ahora que caminaba solo apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, sus contrincantes le había dado una dura batalla y de no ser por su orgullo se habría rendido varias horas antes. No porque lo superaran sino porque estaba exhausto.

Llegó con gran trabajo hasta su casa, subió escalón por escalón hasta que consiguió alcanzar su cama, se recostó y el aroma de Sakura lo inundó, aún podía sentirla a su lado. Estaba desesperado sin ella y sin duda que mañana trataría de arreglar esa situación.

Para su fortuna tendría una oportunidad ese mismo día más tarde.

….

-¿Seguro que te sientes bien Naruto?- su compañero aún seguía en el hospital y parecía molido.

-Sólo es el orgullo herido por haber perdido-

-Estaba segura de que acabarían por quitarle los cascabeles- había visto una batalla de lo más pareja pero eran dos contra uno y eso había sido una gran ventaja.

-Hubiéramos podido hacerlo pero Sasuke y yo no trabajamos muy bien juntos- parecía avergonzado de decir tal cosa. –No me malentiendas, él es muy fuerte pero…-

-Te entiendo Naruto, de veras que lo hago. Él puede ser un poco difícil algunas veces- tampoco le gustaba hablar así de su compañero pero no estaba diciendo algo que todos no supieran ya.

-¿Crees que haya olvidado la idea de marcharse? Ahora parece tan tranquilo- su voz era dudosa, insegura.

-Sí, creo que Sasuke-kun ha decidido quedarse definitivamente- mentía, en algunas ocasiones, cuando estaban a solas, veía esa oscuridad en sus ojos, algo que no cedía por más compañía que tuviera. Algunas ocasiones incluso la llenaba de miedo, algunas veces no reconocía al hombre que tenía al lado, en su cama, que la tocaba y acariciaba. No se lo había confesado a nadie.

-Todos han cambiado tanto desde la última vez que los vi- cambió de tema nostálgico.

-Todos menos yo- bromeó un poco más tranquila de cambiar de tema. Naruto compartió una sincera carcajada con ella. Hubiera querido seguir hablando con su compañero pero Tsunade los interrumpió.

-Sakura, quiero que vayas con Kakashi. No se ha aparecido por aquí y no tuvo una batalla fácil- la cara de la ninja se descompuso totalmente, sin embargo no tenía valor para contradecir u oponerse a la orden de su maestra.

-En seguida- sabía que cuando la Hokage le pedía algo no tenía salida alguna. Estaba resignada pero se mantendría serena y esperaba salir bien librada.

-Te puedo acompañar, Sakura-chan- el ofrecimiento de Naruto fue como caído del cielo.

-¿Lo harías?, te lo agradezco mucho- el alivio que demostró llenó de curiosidad a su maestra y compañero –Me gusta la compañía- aclaró más tranquila.

Así se dirigieron a la casa de su sensei, caminaban lentamente, sin prisas mientras Sakura le mostraba algunos cambios que habían sucedido durante su ausencia, platicaban sobre el entrenamiento de Naruto e incluso se toparon con Shikamaru y Temari, lo cuales eran encargados de los exámenes Chunin. Siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a su destino. La tranquilidad que Sakura había conservado se esfumó, seguía agradecida, más que nunca, de que Naruto se hubiera ofrecido a acompañarla.

Cuando tocó la puerta, algunas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, la última vez que había estado allí las cosas no habían salido del todo bien, sin mencionar su negativa para recibirlo algunas noches antes cuando había tocado a su ventana.

-Pareces nerviosa- observó su compañero inquieto por verla en ese estado.

-No suelo curar a ninjas tan fuertes, normalmente sólo me encargo de niños y adultos enfermos, así que cuando me toca encargarme de esta clase de ninjas no puedo evitar preocuparme- era una gran mentira, pero por lo menos Naruto pareció creerla.

-Pero lo hiciste muy bien conmigo, en el campo de entrenamiento-

-Siempre es fácil contigo- había una calidez en su compañero que siempre facilitaba las cosas, no recordaba sentirse nerviosa estando a solas con él y la confianza entre ambos era absoluta.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, Kakashi apareció y como Tsunade lo había predicho se veía mal.

-¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?- pero sólo veía a Sakura.

-La Abuela nos ha enviado para revisarlo- a pesar de que Kakashi seguía viendo sólo a Sakura, Naruto se tomó la libertad de contestar.

-No sabía que tú también eras médico, Naruto- el tono de broma fue bien recibido por el ninja que soltó una carcajada típica de él.

-Yo le he pedido que me acompañe- no evitó la mirada directa a su sensei, no tenía nada que esconder y a pesar de que la intimidaba ligeramente no lo demostraría.

-Que lindo- la ninja esperaba que ese tono sarcástico no lo hubiese notado su compañero –Pasen- Entraron; Sakura conocía muy ligeramente aquella casa, la última vez había estado muy oscuro y lo que menos le había importado era conocer los muebles.

-¿Cómo se ha sentido, sensei?- eran las preguntas rutinarias y esperaba acabar con eso lo más pronto posible -¿Algún inconveniente o problema?- se colocó frente a él mientras Naruto, a un lado, observaba curioso la escena.

-Sólo un poco de cansancio y un dolor en el brazo- se encogió de hombros, no tenía nada que decir cuando había un testigo. Sakura curó el resto de las pequeñas heridas que aún presentaba, sus brazos estaban al descubierto por lo que mostraban cortadas que la ninja cerró. Le revisó el brazo que le causaba dolor, aplicó un poco de chakra y Kakashi notó una gran mejoría, sin duda que era útil tener una ninja médico cerca.

-Sakura-chan, Iruka-sensei me espera en Ichiraku, ¿vienes?-

-Aún tengo que terminar aquí, Naruto, por qué no te adelantas y yo te alcanzo después-

-¿Segura?-

-Claro que sí- claro que no estaba segura, pero no quería actuar como una niña asustada.

-Bueno, no vemos Kakashi-sensei. Te espero Sakura-chan- se despidió rápidamente y desapareció corriendo, sin duda que tenía hambre. En cuanto la puerta se cerró el silencio se hizo profundo. Sakura continuó con su revisión haciendo frente a su nerviosismo, era una lástima que no pudiese dominar el ligero sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas.

-Gracias- el tono tan dulce que había utilizado su sensei la hizo bajar la guardia, sonaba realmente agradecido, sin utilizar algún tono sarcástico o bromista, era sólo un sincero agradecimiento.

-Tendrá que descansar por algunos días- de nuevo el silencio reinó, pero esta vez Sakura se sentía más cómoda, era como si la actitud de Kakashi fuera más dulce, incluso cómoda. Cuando terminó se alejó de él un poco más tranquila esperando poder marcharse, pero cuando se dio vuelta su sensei ya estaba frente a ella. Dio un paso hacía atrás y le sonrió intentando calmar la situación.

-Sakura…- su voz no era autoritaria, era suave, como si le estuviese pidiendo algo, se acercó a ella con calma pero sin vacilar. Tocó su rostro con suavidad, como si fuese la primera vez que la hacía. Con las yemas de los dedos dibujaba cada línea de su rostro; Sakura estaba sorprendida de aquella mirada, era como si estuviera fascinado con ella.

Kakashi no tenía prisa por besarla, no le hacía falta cuando teniéndola así de cerca, cuando la sentía tan cómoda entre sus brazos, era una sensación de confianza que le gustaba.

Por fin se fue acercando a sus labios, se tomó su tiempo, disfrutó del contacto entre sus mejillas, sus narices tocándose y la respiración de ella contra su máscara, la cual terminó por bajar. Por fin sus labios se unieron, era un contacto tibio, como si fuera el primer beso de ambos, con labios tímidos pero ansiosos del otro, siguiendo un ritmo lento y suave.

Kakashi lo estaba disfrutando en verdad y más porque sentía que ella se entregaba a él. Hubiera podido quedarse ahí la vida entera pero sintió la presencia de alguien más, tuvo que romper el contacto, pero disfrutó hasta el último segundo. Se separó y besó su mejilla, ya extrañaba su piel. Sakura lo veía son ojos brillantes, luminosos, con una sonrisa tierna que le llenó el corazón, nunca había visto que una mujer le dirigiera una mirada así, tan luminosa, quizás su madre lo había hecho en más de una ocasión pero no lo recordaba ya.

Toda la expresión de Sakura cambió cuando notó la presencia de alguien más, sus ojos se oscurecieron y la sonrisa tierna se borró.

-Será mejor que me vaya- la ninja dio media vuelta pero Kakashi la tomó de la mano, no quería que se fuera como la última vez.

-Te buscaré más tarde- le prometió besando su frente sin importarle la ANBU que se encontraba ahí. Sakura pareció sorprendida de su actitud y aún un poco aturdida le dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó reconociendo el cabello morado de aquella ninja. Kakashi subió su máscara, suspiró cansado y se dio la vuelta.

-No sabes en lo qué te estas metiendo Kakashi-sempai- la ANBU hablaba seriamente y eso fastidió al ninja. Nunca había soportado que le dijeran qué hacer y con quién.

-¿Qué quieres Yugao?- no quería sonar tan grosero.

-La última vez te desapareciste, quería saber si todo estaba bien- sabía que era sólo preocupación –Ahora veo que no. No va terminar bien- le advirtió.

-No seas tan pesimista- no era la respuesta que la ANBU esperaba y tampoco parecía feliz, desapareció dejándolo solo. Estaba fastidiado, claro que sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, lo sabía porque ya estaba hundido hasta las rodillas. Era una mala idea estar con su alumna, una década menor que él, de su mismo quipo, que tenía otra relación, que estaba enamorada de alguien más, que era favorita de la Hokage, él sabía todo eso pero había cosas que valían la pena aunque duraran un parpadeo. Salió a buscarla tal como le había prometido.

….

Sakura se dirigía a Ichiraku, Naruto debía estar esperándola. Sin pensarlo tocó sus labios, ya estaban fríos pero aún recordaban aquel contacto. Había sido un beso realmente dulce, tierno, no era algo que hubiera esperado de un hombre como él, tan dominante y seguro, pero así había sido. La había besado como se besa al primer amor.

Había respetado su presencia frente a otra mujer y eso la tranquilizó, comenzaba a confiar en él de una forma nueva, claro que no le había gustado la presencia de esa ANBU ahí pero la atención de Kakashi estaba totalmente en ella. Pudo salir de esa casa tranquila e incluso emocionada, sin arrepentimientos.

-Sakura- la voz de Sasuke la asustó, aunque era pleno día no esperaba encontrarlo -¿Podemos hablar?-

-Claro- era mejor que terminaran en buenos términos. Su relación había terminado hacía varios días pero no habían hablado y en algún momento tendrían que hacerlo.

-Lamento lo que pasó- comenzó con la disculpa forzada tan típica de él, era un pequeño esfuerzo que hacía cuando quería arreglar las cosas con ella.

-También yo, pero creo que fue mejor así- pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos de su compañero, claramente no esperaba esa negativa.

-¿Ya no me quieres?- hubiera querido no tener que enfrentarse a esa pregunta, pero lo hizo con un largo silencio que respondió por ella. Le tenía cariño pero ya no lo amaba y le aterraba pensar que hacía meses que ya no lo hacía. –Entiendo-

-Lo lamento Sasuke-kun…-

-Dame otra oportunidad- pidió por primera vez en dos años juntos, eso sí que dejó a Sakura sorprendida. –No me respondas ahora, piénsalo y si aún me quieres aunque sea un poco… Te esperaré mañana antes del amanecer en el lago que está fuera de la Aldea. Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Había algo raro en todo eso pero Sakura había tomado su decisión y ni esas dulces palabras o ese suave beso la hicieron cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera era por su sensei, era por ella, porque ya no lo amaba. No iría a esa cita y esperaba que él no esperase mucho.

Siguió con su camino, tenía que encontrarse con Naruto.

Kakashi había salido a buscar a Sakura, no había avanzado mucho cuando la encontró hablando con Sasuke, no era algo que le gustara ver, quizá estaban solucionando sus problemas. No había podido escuchar la conversación pero si vio aquel beso de despedida, aunque fuera sólo en la mejilla no dejaba de ser un beso. Seguramente era el primer paso para arreglar su relación así que él no ya no tenía porque buscarla. Regresó sobre sus pasos.

-¿Estas bien Sakura-chan?- Naruto comía su segundo plato de ramen mientras que Sakura aún no llevaba ni la mitad del primero.

-No todos comen tan rápido como tú Naruto- Iruka seguía con ellos, estaba realmente feliz de tener a su alumno de vuelta. La conversación giró entonces hacia la comida, hacia cuánto era capaz de comer Uzumaki.

La mente de Sakura seguía confundida, pero no en cuanto a la proposición de Sasuke, sino al por qué de esa proposición, la manera de citarla fuera de la Aldea, el intento por recuperarla y el esfuerzo que había hecho hablando, no era típico de él y eso era lo que la tenía preocupada.

Cuando terminó de comer y se dirigió a su casa, supo que no era una simple preocupación, era un malestar que no la dejaba disfrutar del día. Estaba nerviosa y su estómago se encogía al recordar las palabras de Sasuke, no de emoción sino de ansiedad, como si algo muy grande fuera a pasar. Esperaba que sólo se tratara de su imaginación, pero algo le decía que debía estar preparada.

El resto de la tarde se sintió de la misma forma, ayudaba en la clínica pero su mente se mantenía completamente distante de ese lugar, por momentos quería ir con Sasuke para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien pero después se decía que exageraba y que a la mañana siguiente todo estaría de la misma forma. Quería hablar con su maestra pero sabía lo ocupada que estaba por la realización del examen Chunin y no podría interrumpirla sólo por un mal presentimiento, eso no era válido. Pensó en hablar con Naruto, estaba convencida de que él entendería su malestar pero quizás lo interpretaría de la forma incorrecta, pensaría que podría estar confundida en cuanto a su relación con Sasuke y de eso no se trataba. Su última opción era visitar a su sensei, pero como él había prometido ir a buscarla suponía que debía seguir ocupado, quizás ANBU lo necesitaba, además no la ponía muy cómoda hablar sobre Sasuke y su proposición con él.

Así pues no se decidió a hablar con alguien y la noche cayó con normalidad, sin embargo Sakura seguía profundamente intranquila. Nada había sucedido pero eso no la pudo calmar.

Llegó a su casa, subió hasta su habitación y dejó la ventana abierta, esperaba que su sensei la visitara, su presencia podría calmarla, pero incluso después de ducharse y alargar su hora de dormir, él no apareció.

La ninja no pudo conciliar el sueño, no hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Cualquier ruido la sobresaltaba, esperaba que algo pasara pero no tenía idea de qué.

Por fin la noche terminó pero el sol fue cubierto por grandes y negras nubes, una tormenta caería durante las primeras horas del día, algunos relámpagos iluminaban el cielo ocasionalmente y los truenos rompían el murmullo de la Aldea. No parecía en absoluto un amanecer, era como estar dentro de la boca del lobo en plena noche; lo cual sólo sirvió para hacer que la ansiedad de Sakura aumentara, no es que relacionara esa clase de climas con las malas noticas, pero ciertamente que parecía un presagio.

No había acudido al lugar donde Sasuke la había citado, lo dudó pero no tenía ya nada que hacer ahí, él sólo le había pedido que fuera si estaba dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad y ella no se la daría.

Se terminó de vestir y arreglar, se dirigiría a la torre Hokage para estar segura de que nada hubiese pasado, pero de pronto apareció la señal que había estado esperando. Un ANBU estaba frente a su ventana.

-La Hokage la necesita- el ninja desapareció. Sabía que debía ir inmediatamente, tenía que averiguar lo que había pasado. Sintió que su corazón latía a la altura de su garganta pero salió de su habitación por la ventana. Corrió hacía la torre Hokage, las primera gotas comenzaban a caer, los truenos parecían sonar cada vez más fuerte. Por fin llegó a su destino, no estaba del todo seca, no estaba tranquila y su cara lo decía todo.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina de su maestra y se encontró a su equipo, por lo menos la mayor parte. Faltaba uno.

-Sasuke-kun- era él, algo había pasado. Kakashi y Naruto estaban allí, su compañero parecía ansioso y su sensei pensativo.

-¿Tú sabes dónde está?- Uzumaki la interrogó apenas entró.

-¿Qué?- su mente trataba de pensar a gran velocidad, no habría imaginado que estuviera desaparecido, que nadie lo hubiese visto. Por eso estaban allí.

-Sasuke huyó de la Aldea- esas palabras dejaron sin aliento a Sakura. De pronto recordó lo que él le había dicho, quizás era que sólo la estaba esperando allá, quizás no había huido. ¿A quién engañaba?, claro que lo había hecho. Miró a la Hokage de frente, tenía que decirle todo.

-Déjenos solas- ordenó al resto, Naruto titubeó un poco pero terminó por obedecer. -¿Qué pasó?- la interrogó con dureza.

-Ayer por la tarde Sasuke-kun habló conmigo. Me pidió otra oportunidad- Sakura relataba con una voz neutral, como se relatan las pesadillas –Me dijo que lo pensara, que me estaría esperando en el lago afuera de la Aldea si decidía darle otra oportunidad, antes del amanecer- por qué le habría propuesto semejante cosa si planeaba marcharse.

-¡Shizune!- la ninja entró corriendo –Manda un equipo al lago que se encuentra en las afueras de la Aldea. ¡AHORA!- salió corriendo a cumplir las órdenes sin hacer preguntas. -¿Qué más te dijo?-

-Nada… Me dijo que esperaba que fuera con él- la ninja se quedó en silencio analizando aquella propuesta. – ¿Él quería llevarme?, ¡No!- era imposible para qué la querría, no la necesitaba.

-Creo que él quería llevarte. Seguramente pensó que no faltarías a aquella cita y si podía hacerte ir podría convencerte de huir- su tono ya no sonaba tan duro.

-¿Por qué él me necesitaría?- Sakura se negaba a aceptarlo, simplemente no tenía sentido. Estaba convencida de que no se la llevaba por amor.

-Vi la forma en la que miró cuando curaste a Naruto y a Kakashi, posiblemente pensó que le vendría bien tener una médico a su lado. Hubiera podido convencer a Ino pero ella no le sería tan útil como tú, no es tan buena- Sakura se tambaleó un poco, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. -¿Nunca notaste algo en él?-

-Pensé que no haría nada- no le gustaba admitir que se había quedado callada por consideración a Sasuke, si hubiera hablado seguramente lo habrían vigilado día y noche, tal como en el pasado, le habrían prohibido salir de misión, ahora pagaba un precio muy alto por su consideración pero en aquel entonces lo amaba y habría hecho cualquier cosa para protegerlo incluso sin que él lo hubiese pedido. –Los últimos meses creí que estaba resignado, no cómodo con su situación, sino resignado. Me equivoqué-

-No fuiste la única que se confió. No debí bajar la guardia con él pero habían sido dos años de calma- Sakura con trabajo la escuchaba. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Estuve realmente cerca. Si él me lo hubiera pedido meses atrás, me habría marchado, hubiera huido sin dudarlo- era vergonzoso reconocerlo, que su maestra supiera lo débil que podría haber sido, lo caro que le pudo haber costado aferrarse a esa relación. –Me aterra pensar lo que hubiera sido de mí, quién sabe si seguiría viva- un escalofrío la invadió, de esos que experimentas cundo vez una película de terror.

-¿Por qué no fuiste?-

-No sé… Ya no lo amaba y estaba cansada de él. Me di cuenta de que era una pérdida de tiempo- se encogió de hombros.

-Lo importante es que tú estas aquí. Vete a descansar, te llamaré apenas tenga noticias-

Sakura salió de la torre Hokage, se escabulló de tal forma para evitar a Naruto y a su sensei y cuando estuvo afuera de llovía a cántaros. Caminó bajó la tormenta y suspiró, no de tristeza o melancolía, sino de alivio. Alivio por estar ahí, en su Aldea, con su equipo, por haber abierto los ojos, aunque hubiera sido un poco tarde estaba a salvo.

Le gustaba sentirse así, a salvo.


	5. PRIORIDADES

**PRIORIDADES:**

Sakura seguía caminando bajo la lluvia, no le importaba mucho mojarse, su mente parecía bloquear cualquier sentido de su cuerpo, incluso el diluvio bajo el que caminaba. Sólo podía concentrarse en lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, no sólo la huída de Sasuke, sino también en el regreso de Naruto, en el combate que había tenido que presenciar, en la noche que había compartido con su sensei, en el beso en la frente y en la promesa de ir a buscarla, la forma en la que la había seducido, haberla llamado "princesa", porque desde aquel día no lo había olvidado, jamás le habían dicho de aquella forma tan dulce y cariñosa así que no sería difícil recordar quién la había nombrado así. Recordó la misión que compartió a solas con su sensei, cuando durmió entre sus brazos, segura de que ella jamás podría tentarlo de esa forma y la sorpresa cuando descubrió que él la deseaba, había sido demasiado para tan poco tiempo pero aún así no estaba confundida, no en cuanto a él.

-¡Sakura –chan!- de algún modo Naruto le había dado alcance -¿Sabes dónde puede estar Sasuke?- su desesperación era evidente. La chica sólo negó con la cabeza y agregó:

-Le he dicho todo lo que sé a Tsunade-sama-

-Te prometo que lo traeré de vuelta…- pero Sakura le ofreció una sonrisa que lo interrumpió.

-No Naruto, esta vez no. Me niego a aceptar tu promesa, no seré tu excusa para que lo intentes- le aclaró con la misma sonrisa que desconcertó a su compañero.

-¿No lo quieres de vuelta otra vez?- esa pregunta la avergonzó, su compañero lo había traído de vuelta la primera vez y ahora se lo preguntaba de nuevo. Se sentía como una niña encaprichada con un juguete pidiéndole a su padre que se lo comprara.

-Creo que lo importante es que él no quiere regresar-

-La primera vez tampoco- sabía que su compañero no trataba de ser grosero pero todo lo que decía le gritaba lo ingenua que había sido.

-Y mira en lo que resultó todo, se ha ido de nuevo. Sospecho que si lo traes de nuevo, en un par de años se marchará, vamos Naruto, hasta un ciego vería eso-

¿Entonces tengo que olvidarme de traerlo?, no puedes estar hablando enserio-

-Tienes que dejar que alguien más se encargue de eso. No siempre tienes que encargarte tú de todo, estoy segura de que hay cosas más importantes-

-¿Crees que se fue por mí, porque volví?- su voz sonaba apagada.

-En parte, pero no por la razón que crees. Sasuke-kun notó la gran mejoría que tuviste, estaban al mismo nivel y eso lo frustró, además no pudo hacerle frente a Kakashi sensei en el combate que sostuvieron, creo que Sasuke-kun no quiso seguir perdiendo el tiempo con un equipo, no si aún quería vengar a su familia- concluyó Sakura.

-Pensé que se había olvidado de esa idea, tenía tanto en esta Aldea-

-¿Sabes?, creo que lo intentó. En ocasiones lo vi sonreír sinceramente, compartir animadamente con otro equipo pero cuando notó que no progresaba tan rápido como él quería… bueno, tú ya conoces el resto de la historia-

-¿Qué harás?- le preguntó como si la joven no tuviese vida sin su compañero.

-Estoy entrenando para ser ninja médico. Aún tengo mucho que aprender y rápido-

-Una ninja médico que camina bajo un verdadero diluvio, deberías empezar por cuidarte a ti misma- su sonrisa comenzaba a asemejarse más a la habitual. Sakura estaba convencida de que su compañero también consideraba inútil intentar traerlo de vuelta, en el fondo sabía que volvería a irse.

Esa era la oportunidad para saber si realmente él era tan necesario como siempre lo habían pensado, tan irremplazable en la vida de ese equipo. Era el momento indicado para intentar algo nuevo, quizás algo que inevitablemente terminaría pasando.

-Iré a mi casa, necesito cambiarme de ropa- su mente comenzaba a relajarse por lo que se dio cuenta de lo empapada que estaba, además tenía frío.

-Te acompaño-

-Es mejor que tú también vayas a tu casa y te cambies. Y como soy una ninja médico, debes obedecerme- esto último lo dijo tan seria como pudo, pero ambos soltaron una carcajada después de unos segundos.

-Como usted mande- fingió saludar a un militar y se fue corriendo bajo la lluvia. Sakura lo vio alejarse, le había mentido, ella no planeaba ir a su casa. Se desvió del sendero hasta su destino.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, tocó tímidamente. No estaba segura de que hubiese alguien, había sido una mañana de los más ajetreada, quizá había sido llamado a misión, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Por fin la puerta se abrió y apareció el hombre que había prometido ir a buscarla pero no lo había hecho.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?- su voz no sonaba seductora, ni tan siquiera feliz. La ninja se sorprendió, parecía verdaderamente molesto con ella.

-Creo que no es un buen momento- Sakura no había ido allí por consuelo, estaba frente a ese hombre porque le gustaba su compañía y creía que él sentía lo mismo. Pero claramente algo andaba mal. Se dio la vuelta y se fue, no estaba molesta pero si confundida. Claramente que no tenía que darle alguna explicación pero le hubiera gustado que confiara en ella, que le dijera qué estaba mal. Ahora tenía que seguir caminando bajo la lluvia.

Kakashi permaneció allí, en la puerta de su casa observando como se alejaba su alumna. Sabía que su tono había sido grosero, pero es que no entendía a esa mujer. Primero compartían esa noche juntos, aún a pesar de que ella tenía una relación, después dejaba que la besara cuando planeaba perdonar la traición de Sasuke, le mostraba sonrisas radiantes y miradas dulces, aceptaba sus caricias y besos cuando tenía en el corazón a otro. Por último, la veía sufrir con la huída de su compañero, seguramente se había quedado a hablar con la Hokage para poder desahogar su dolor, para implorarle que lo trajera de regreso. Y ahora se presentaba frente a él, en busca de llenar el hueco que Sasuke había dejado, estaba frustrado; pero sabía que él mismo se lo había buscado, jamás le había pedido a Sakura una explicación o exclusividad ¡Es que parecía que esa mujer lo había hechizado!

Estaba convencido de que nada bueno saldría de ir tras ella, seguramente sólo sería la salida de emergencia de la ninja, pero ahí estaban sus pies caminando antes de que él pudiese decir que no.

La alcanzó cuando llevaba un par de cuadras de distancia. Las calles estaban desiertas por la tormenta, pero Sakura caminaba como si brillase el sol, era especial, única. Se paró frente a ella, quien lo veía totalmente confundida.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Sakura?- le preguntó de nuevo molesto –No seré una cura temporal para la ausencia de Sasuke- le reprochó sintiendo como el agua comenzaba a empapar su ropa. Se filtraba por su boca mientras hablaba y para no escupirla debía tragarla.

-¡¿Qué?!- su alumna parecía más confundía que antes. Parecía que ni siquiera hablaban el mismo idioma. La lluvia seguía cayendo incesante sobre ellos y dificultaba más la conversación.

-Tú amas a Sasuke- le gritó más fuerte de lo necesario.

-No, no es cierto- la calma con que ella respondía lo sacó de quicio ¿Pero qué había dicho?

-¿Qué?- ahora era él quien estaba confundido –Pero tú… tú y él estaban juntos, nunca tuviste el valor de terminarlo y siempre le perdonabas todo-

-Sasuke-kun y yo nos separamos antes de que usted y yo…- veía al suelo avergonzada –Antes de que estuviéramos juntos, después de eso no volvimos- eso tenía que ser una broma, ahora se sentía como un idiota.

-¿Y me lo dices ahora?- le reprochó un poco más tranquilo pero fastidiado, se había podido ahorrar tanta amargura, de haber sabido que esa mujer estaba libre no la habría dejado en paz ni un solo minuto.

-¡Pensé que era evidente! No sé con que clase de mujer acostumbra estar pero yo soy diferente- ahora era ella quien estaba molesta, primero tenía que aclarar todo y después la comería a besos hasta que bajarle el genio.

-Pero tú estabas triste porque Sasuke se fue. Pensé que lo extrañabas y creí que yo era tu segunda opción-

-Pues deje de pensar, no se le da muy bien- ese tono sarcástico lo hizo reír, ¿de verdad había desperdiciado tanto tiempo?, aún lo estaba haciendo. Se iba a acercar pero ella ya lo estaba haciendo, estaba tomando la iniciativa y eso le gustaba. Colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, ambos escurrían agua, seguían bajo esa tormenta, como la primera vez. Se acercó a su rostro con una sonrisa, vigiló que no apareciera nadie, bajó su máscara sin pedir permiso y lo besó como se besa a un amante, con derecho y seguridad de ser dueña de ese hombre. Kakashi la tomó de la nuca y la acercó más.

-¿Estas segura de que no lo quieres?- era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Le guardo cariño, es difícil dejar de querer a tu compañero, con quien has compartido tu infancia y adolescencia, quien te ha salvado la vida en más de una ocasión y quien te apoyó en su debido tiempo, pero no es esa clase de amor. Creo que hace tiempo que dejé de amarlo de la forma que estas pensando- esa respuesta lo dejó tranquilo.

-Pero te vi hablando con él, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Pensé que lo habías perdonado-

-Le dije que debe dejar de pensar- se cruzó de brazos molesta –Es cierto que Sasuke-kun me pidió una oportunidad pero no había nada que hacer ni pensar. Todo estaba ya está resuelto. ¿Además desde cuándo debo darle explicaciones a usted? No hace más que volverme loca con sus cambios de humor- aunque sonaba verdaderamente molesta no separaba ni un centímetro. La lluvia se filtraba entre ellos, resbalaba en sus rostros y se acumulaba en su ropa.

-Sé cómo volverte loca y creo que te encantará- sabía que la atracción era mutua, a pesar del frío, del agua, podía sentir sus cuerpos arder, responder al otro y encender esa chispa tan peligrosa. Dibujó la línea de su cuello con el pulgar, sintió su pulso acelerarse bajo su contacto. –Quiero pedirte un favor-

-¿Ah si?- su voz era sedosa, ella sin duda que estaba aprendiendo a modular su timbre para hacerlo más seductor, por un momento se olvidó de lo que pediría.

-Deja de ponerle ese "kun" a Sasuke, no lo soporto- pensó que su alumna se enojaría pero escuchó una risa divertida, esa era una buena señal.

-Como usted diga sensei- estaba seguro de que esa batalla la había ganado porque ella lo dejó, sabía lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser, sin embargo con él era un poco más complaciente –Ahora me voy a mi casa, me muero de frío- le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta. Ella lo estaba poniendo a prueba, saber hasta dónde era capaz de resistir. Fueron tres segundos antes de que la siguiera.

-No pensarás dejar a tu sensei mojándose bajo la lluvia- Caminaron tranquilamente a la casa de Sakura, no podía mojarse más así que no había prisa alguna. Cuando llegaron subieron por la ventana de la chica y entraron a su habitación, no era la primera vez que Kakashi estaba en la habitación de una mujer, sus encuentros siempre eran en el sitio de ellas, pero ese cuarto dejaba en claro que allí vivía una adolescente. Su cama hecha con prisa, ropa y revistas sobre ella, una cobija rosada, una gran almohada blanca y varios cojines de distintos colores, su aroma personal estaba por toda la habitación, unas cortinas café claro con dibujos, que Kakashi no reconoció, colgaban de la ventana por la que acaban de entrar, y sobre un pequeño escritorio estaba lo foto del equipo siete.

De pronto no se sintió muy cómodo allí, era el mismo lugar donde había estado él, ellos.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tus padres podrían entrar en cualquier momento- la joven se giró y notó que veía aquella fotografía, le ofreció una sonrisa sincera y se encogió de hombros.

-Váyase con cuidado- su tono era tranquilo, de verdad que no estaba molesta ni fingía su preocupación pero a Kakashi le molestó la sencillez con la que había respondido.

-¿A mí no me detienes?- era claro que aún tenía una espina clavada.

-No detendré a alguien que quiera irse- lo veía a los ojos –Aún cuando realmente me fascine- esto último lo dijo sonriendo y como si él no estuviera ahí, comenzó a desvestirse.

Era difícil concentrarse cuando la veía desnudarse, su figura delgada y delicada, era casi imposible creer que fuera esa niña menuda que había tenido que instruir, con su largo cabello rosado, siempre cuidándolo, lo había dejado crecer para su compañero, él sabía eso. Su moño rojo, su rostro totalmente inocente con ojos que se maravillaban y asustaban con frecuencia, sus pequeños brazos y piernas que parecía sostenerla con dificultad, el vestido con el sello de su clan, era difícil creer que eran la misma mujer. En aquellos tiempos no la tomaba muy en cuenta, sabía que era una niña adorable pero estaba muy lejos de cualquier otro pensamiento, además no se preocupaba mucho por ella, siempre estaba detrás de Sasuke, así que ¿cuándo fue que se fijó en ella?, cuando cambió su atuendo tal vez. Fue unos meses antes de que volviera Naruto, caminaba por la calle leyendo su acostumbrado libro cuando su alumna apareció frente él, lucía una blusa rosa claro que destacaba el jade en sus ojos, tenía una falda negra, que en aquel entonces consideraba muy corta, mostraba sus largas piernas, su blusa ajustada marcaba tentadoramente su cintura, su busto no había crecido mucho pero las suaves curvas que mostraba todo su cuerpo compensaban cualquier cosa, sus largas botas no hacían otra cosa que darle un estilo más sofisticado, su rostro estaba más delgado, pero conservaba un toque de su infancia, su voz había dejado ser chillona y ahora era suave y delicada, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que frente a él estaba una mujer.

-¿Sabes lo complicado que es todo esto? Y tú lo complicas más estando en ropa interior- le dijo de vuelta a la realidad. Su alumna lo observó unos instantes, no parecía entenderle pero de pronto le ofreció una sonrisa y, semidesnuda, se acercó a él. Rodeó su cuello con las manos y hundió la nariz en su cuello, como si no estuviese empapado, frío y dejando un charco de agua en el suelo.

-¿Qué es tan complicado?- le preguntó con suavidad.

-Eres más de una década menor, sigues siendo mi alumna, somos del mismo equipo…- estaba muy seguro de que ella también lo había pensado ya. No tenía sentido seguir alargando esa lista.

¿Qué es?, ¿qué pasó con el sensei seguro y bromista, que me seducía cuando pensaba que no me daba cuenta, que insistió en curar mi herida sólo para ver mi espalda desnuda? ¿Por qué ahora es tan complicado?- seguía abrazado a él, de una forma que parecía tan íntima, tan cercana que debía ser un arte saber abrazar de ese modo tan peculiar.

-Porque quiero que tengamos futuro y eso es algo nuevo para mí- sabía que era algo demasiado prematuro, hacía no menos de quince días que había asegurado que esa mujer no era tan importante en su vida y ahora le pedía un parte de su vida para compartirla.

-Eso no es tan complicado- se separó de él y acarició suavemente su mejilla cubierta con la máscara. –Quizá en par de meses se aburra de mí, no serías el primero que al que le pasa-

-Yo no soy Sasuke- le aseguró tratando de que confiara en él.

-Entonces no tiene porque acabar de la misma forma-

-Pero recuerda que no soy joven, Sakura, ya he vivido muchas cosas que no deseo repetir, no hay mucho que pueda ofrecerte, noches de baile hasta el amanecer o ese tipo de cosas que los jóvenes quieren experimentar yo no podría dártelas. Además sé cuanto quieres que alguien paseé por toda la Aldea tomándote de la mano, y yo no puedo ser él. Yo no podré exhibirte porque eres prohibida- tomó la mano de la chica la besó. La joven le ofreció una sonrisa débil, seguramente ahora se daba cuenta de lo complicado que podría resultar todo, de repente Kakashi se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca así que trató de tranquilizarla. –Podríamos sólo intentar disfrutar de lo que está sucediendo entre ambos-

-Eso suena bien- Sakura aún no estaba lista. Confiaba en ella cuando le decía que ya no amaba a Sasuke, pero había pasado mucho tiempo haciéndolo o creyendo que lo hacía y eso era más complicado que si aún lo amara.

-Me encantas, Sakura- y él también necesitaba tiempo para aclarar lo que pasaba por su mente, para estar seguro de que ella no era un capricho, un antojo, que realmente había algo más ahí. Tomárselo con clama era lo mejor para ambos.

-Es bueno oírlo, porque usted también me encanta- le sonrió un poco más calmada pero parecía exhausta, él también se sentía así pero antes tenía que hacer algo.

Levantó el rostro de la joven, de su joven alumna, y la besó aún con la máscara puesta, con delicadeza, con cuidado, como si de pronto se diera cuenta de lo frágil que era, que su juventud la fragilizaba. Apenas y tuvo el valor de acercarla más temiendo romperla, su cintura era pequeña sus manos podían rodearla con facilidad. Sintió las finas manos de ella llegar hasta su rostro bajar su máscara, lo besó en la mejilla y se quedó ahí, compartiendo su calor.

-No te le preguntado cómo se ha sentido después del enfrentamiento. ¿Ha tenido algún problema?- su voz era tranquila, dulce, como si le hablara a Naruto, aún a pesar de seguirle hablando de usted. Y lo mejor, seguía preocupada por él.

-Estoy mejor, pero creo que pescaré un resfriado pronto si no me quito esta ropa-

-Quisiera ayudarle en eso, si aún quiere quedarse- Kakashi asintió incapaz de exclamar palabra alguna, por alguna razón estaba nervioso.

Sakura le quitó la banda ninja, se sintió un poco expuesto pero decidió enfrentar esa sensación de desnudes, era curioso que se sintiese menos expuesto sin ropa. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, mostraba completamente su rostro. La vio directo a la cara y se sintió intimidado, quizá así era como se sentía ella estando completamente desnuda frente a él. La joven le quitó el chaleco, estaba pesado por el agua acumulada, lo tendió en el respaldo de una silla y procedió a hacer lo mismo con su playera. Las manos de su alumna estaban frías por lo que le provocaron un escalofrío cuando tocó su pecho. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que la ninja besaba su pecho a la altura del corazón. La sintió alejarse y abrió los ojos, estaba arrodillada, Kakashi no sabía lo que planeaba hacer hasta que ella tomó su pie y quitó su sandalia ninja junto a la venda, él estaba sorprendido, pero no la interrumpió. La kunoichi terminó y el ninja sintió lo cálido que estaba el suelo, pero ella siguió de rodillas para desabrochar su pantaloncillo, sintiéndola tan cerca era imposible que su cuerpo no reaccionara, porque cuando terminó de quitarle el resto de la ropa, sintió un gran alivio seguido de una urgente necesidad. Era inevitable que no lo sintiera, la tenía semidesnuda frente a él, viendo su pecho subir y bajar tentadoramente, sus piernas bien torneadas a plena vista, la curva de su cintura marcando su cadera. Verla a ella era excitante y había sido eso lo que lo atrapó en primer lugar. La capacidad que tenía ella de provocar sensaciones tan primitivas en él, la seducción tan natural que poseía y que parecía no darse cuenta. Lo seductora que lograba verse cuando su boca se abría ligeramente, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos luminosos.

La tomó de las manos y la ayudó a incorporarse. Estaban uno frente al otro, pero la chica no parecía intimidada ante la gran erección que mostraba su sensei, de cierta forma era halagador que un hombre tan maduro como él pudiera encontrar excitante a una jovencita.

Kakashi se acercó a ella, se dio cuenta cuan alto era en comparación a su compañera, apenas y le llegaba al hombro. Se inclinó y atrapó sus labios en un suave beso, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo y la acercaban más a su cuerpo desnudo, sentía el calor y la electricidad que corría entre ambos cuando estaban cerca. Las manos de ella descansaban en su pecho y Kakashi temió que pudiera sentir el alborotado latir de su corazón, pero era ella quien lo causaba y no podía remediarlo. Parecía estar hecho para Sakura, sus sentidos despertaban por completo y parecían desarrollarse a su lado, su olfato ansiaba su aroma, era tentador, casi apetitoso. Su vista parecía querer recordar cada detalle del cuerpo que estaba frente a él, sus manos, su piel sólo se enfocaba en tocarla, en sentir la suavidad que la cubría. Con ella era como hacer siempre el amor por primera vez.

Kakashi bajó los tirantes del sostén de la chica y besó sus hombros desnudos, lo desabrochó y después la abrazó contra su pecho. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, era una sensación única tenerla así, sintiendo su pecho desnudo empujar contra el suyo cada que respiraba, su latido, tan desordenado como el suyo propio, el rostro en el hueco de su cuello con el aliento en su oído. Se aferró y la abrazó con más fuerza.

Sus manos siguieron la línea natural de su cuerpo y llegó hasta las bragas, las deslizó con cuidado y terminaron por caer.

Su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente al sentirla completamente desnuda, un dolor palpitante en su entrepierna se acentuó, sabía que ella estaba consiente de eso, la presión en su vientre era demasiado obvia. Sin querer parecer demasiado necesitado, se tomó unos segundos para seguirla abrazando antes de tomarla de la mano y llevarla hasta su cama.

La recostó y se colocó sobre la joven, hubiera podido hundirse en ella en ese mismo momento, pero quería más y quería que durara. La besó de nuevo, se deslizó hasta su cuello y dejó una línea de besos que llegó hasta el pecho. Ahí estaba aún la marca que había dejado unos días atrás, un pequeño círculo oscuro. Sonrió y besó su sensible piel.

Sakura gemía suavemente, su respiración era fuerte y su cuerpo se arqueaba inevitablemente. Le permitía besarla a placer y antojo, acariciar el pecho con la boca y las manos, trazando pequeños círculos que erizaban su piel y aceleraban su pulso, se movía inquieta en la cama pero levantaba el busto para seguir disfrutando. No era algo que Kakashi nunca hubiera hecho, pero el que ella fuese tan joven la volvía más sensible a las caricias y más receptiva, e involuntariamente eso lo excitaba más. La forma en la que ella reaccionaba, sus gemidos, su rostro y sus movimientos lo encendían con rapidez.

Siguió bajando después de dejar otra marca en el pecho de la joven, sabía por qué lo había hecho la primera vez, cuando aún no sabía que la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura había terminado, quería que él supiera, cuando llegara a tocarla, que alguien más había estado allí, no era para ofender a Sakura, era para darle una lección a él, que supiera que su pareja era una mujer hermosa y deseable por alguien más y que debía tener cuidado. Ahora dejaba esa marca para él mismo, para recordar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante, esa pasión tan fuerte y descontrolada.

Elevó su vientre y lo besó, cada centímetro hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la joven. Notó como ella contuvo la respiración y cuando la tocó con los labios dejó escapar un gran suspiro. Saboreó la intimidad de la chica, y por un instante no supo para quien fue más placentero, para ella que balanceaba su cadera a un compás celestial, o para él que no hacia más que imaginar que era su miembro le que entraba y salía.

Cuando volvió a subir notó cuan cansada estaba la joven pero un brillo especial aún seguía instalado en sus ojos. Compartieron un largo beso que no hizo sino elevar la excitación de Kakashi. Sintió que las piernas de su alumna se separaron y lo rodearon a la altura de la cadera, lo estaba invitando a entrar en ella y él aceptó esa invitación.

Lo hizo lento, disfrutando de la humedad que facilitaba su entrada. Su miembro se deslizaba con facilidad aún a pesar de que ella era un poco estrecha. Con por fin se hundió por completo, no se movió durante unos segundos. Su miembro seguía palpitando dolorosamente a causa del deseo pero debía dominarse para no ser tan brusco con la joven. Encontró un ritmo suave, cómodo para ella y placentero para él, sus vientres chocaban rítmicamente, el pecho de la chica contra el suyo, con su rostro en el cuello de ella intentando controlarse, la cama crujiendo bajo el peso y los movimientos de ambos.

Todo iba bien hasta que Sakura mordió su hombro y enterró las uñas en su espalda, los instintos primitivos que había logrado reprimir hasta ese momento despertaron, aceleró más el ritmo y la fuerza, se empujaba con fuerza contra ella, de su garganta empezaron a salir roncos gemidos que delataban lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando. El dolor palpitante en su miembro apareció de nuevo, deseaba a esa mujer y aún no era suficiente. Calló la voz en su interior que le advertía lo brusco que podía llegar a ser y aumentó la fuerza, se aferró a la cabecera de la pequeña cama y sintió que entraba más profundo en ella. Bajó la vista para asegurarse de que su pequeña alumna estaba bien con el ritmo tan fuerte, pero lo que vio fue la gloria. Sakura mantenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor, mordía su labio con fuerza cuando no gemía y algunos mechones de pelo habían llegado hasta sus mejillas, las cuales estaban roja escarlata. Su pecho desnudo subía y baja con fuerza y a destiempo, estaba firme y se veía duro por el deseo que la recorría. Sus manos estaban aferradas a las sabanas y colchón, era claro que estaba disfrutando tanto como él. Sabía que estaba siendo muy ruidosos, la cama rechinado, los gemidos compartidos, claramente que la casa de Sakura estaba vacía porque de lo contrario hubieran entrado sus padres, aunque en ese momento no importaba, hubiera podido entrar Konoha entera y él no habría podido detenerse.

Siguió con el mismo ritmo fuerte y seguro hasta el final, hasta que sintió que su mente se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos, su cuerpo se sacudió ligeramente y sintió un alivio de lo más satisfactorio. Se siguió aferrando a la cabecera de la cama para no caer sobre la chica, sintiendo como la invadía, como un líquido blanco entraba en ella y era aceptado, en ese justo momento se dio cuenta de que estaban completamente unidos.

Bajó la vista y encontró el rostro de Sakura, seguía con los ojos cerrados, su pecho aún subía y bajaba pero con más tranquilidad. La besó, besó su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas, su barbilla, sus ojos y por últimos sus labios ligeramente abiertos; su beso fue bien correspondido, su alumna lo tomó por la nuca y lo tumbó sobre ella en medio de una ligera sonrisa.

En ese momento a Kakashi no le importó con quien había compartido Sakura, la cama, la habitación, su cuerpo o su vida, lo que realmente le importaba era que él estaba ahora ocupando ese lugar.

-¿Se siente mejor?- le preguntó Sakura recuperando el aliento y con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-Como nuevo- le aseguró guiñándole el ojo y correspondiendo a su sonrisa. Pero la verdad era que estaba molido y cansado, lo había dejado exhausto y se hubiera podido quedar dormido pero cuando menos pensó Sakura lo empujó de la cama al suelo frío.

-¡Mis padres!- gritó aterrorizada y vistiéndose con una rapidez que lo dejó sorprendido. Kakashi tardó unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

-¡Mierda!- gritó vistiéndose con su ropa aún mojada. Era la primera vez que estaba asustado, los padres de Sakura de ninguna forma podían encontrarlo ahí, lo matarían y lo más importante: jamás le permitirían verla de nuevo. Se enterarían a su debido tiempo pero no ahora. Poco le importó lo fría que estaba su ropa, apenas terminó de vestirse se dio vuelta para despedirse.

-Me alegra que cubra su rostro con esa máscara- Sakura ya estaba completamente cambiada con ropa seca y tendía su cama –De otra forma no podría quitarle a todas la mujeres de esta Aldea de encima- le guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

Kakashi iba responder pero sintió una presencia a su espalda, alguien en la ventana, la abrió y ambos se encontraron con un ANBU.

-Hokage-sama los necesita- fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer. Sakura tenía el rostro rojo por el susto.

-No te preocupes. No dirá nada, los ANBU no se enfocan en cosas como esta- hubiera querido tranquilizarla más pero la puerta de su cuarto comenzó a abrirse así que despareció como lo había hecho el ANBU.

Por la ventana escuchó como la madre de Sakura entraba y la saludaba, no pareció darse cuenta de nada así que se fue directo a su casa para darse una ducha y cambiarse. Sabía que la Hokage los necesitaba pero podía esperar un poco. Cuando caminaba se dio cuenta de que ya no llovía, por el contrario, algunos rayos de Sol comenzaban a iluminarle el rostro. No se había dado cuenta.

Llegó hasta su casa, durante todo el camino una sonrisa estaba instalada en su rostro, incluso ahora, mientras se desvestía para darse un baño, esa sonrisa no se quitaba. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan bien, pero estaba cansado, los últimos días habían sido duros. Exhaló profundamente y se permitió relajarse un poco.

Terminaba de sacarse la ropa mojada cuando escuchó unos golpes en su ventana, para su sorpresa Sakura estaba ahí, estaba sorprendido pero la invitó a entrar, estaba seguro de que la dejaría entrar las veces que ella quisiera.

Su alumna entró con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, costaba creer que Sasuke se hubiera ido y que su ausencia pesara tan poco. Era como si todos, de alguna forma, hubieran estado esperando eso para empezar a vivir un poco más.

Kakashi siguió desvistiéndose ante la mirada curiosa de su chica.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le preguntó seductoramente mientras estaba semidesnudo, más que eso, apenas y tenía unos bóxers. La joven lo observó detenidamente, de pies a cabeza, minuciosamente, centímetro a centímetro sin sonrojarse ni un poco. Al final solo movió la mano con ese típico movimiento de "no esta mal". El ninja soltó una verdadera y fuerte carcajada, no era común que riera así pero lo disfrutó. Ella tenía un espíritu fresco que lo cautivaba, cualquier otra mujer se hubiera deshecho en halagos para él pero, la ninja, se burlaba descaradamente y encontró que no le molestaba en absoluto.

-Llegaremos tarde- le advirtió.

-¿Tarde, a dónde?-

-Tsunade-sama nos mandó llamar. Apresúrese-

-Por qué no te adelantas, quiero darme una ducha primero-

-¿Es una invitación?- se acercó a él y pasó su dedo índice por su pecho desnudo. De pronto el ambiente se cargó de una electricidad sexual que lo sorprendió. –Por qué no te cambias y vamos con Tsunade-sama, quizá no sea nada importante y podamos tener tiempo a solas-

-De acuerdo- obedeció justo antes de que ella lo besara suavemente.

-Apresúrese- se separó y entonces entendió la manipulable que era en manos de esa mujer. Iba a protestar por la artimaña usada pero decidió que había sido una estrategia legal y tal vez él podría usarla también.

Se vistió mientras su joven amante esperaba paciente. Por fin salieron, caminaron juntos, no era tan raro ni peligroso que lo hicieran así que caminaban tranquilos. No tenían ni idea de lo que les esperaba en aquella oficina, quizás si sus sentidos no hubieran estado tan distraídos con el otro, habrían sentido que se avecinaban nuevos problemas.

Llegaron a la torre Hokage y ahí ya los esperaba Naruto, de pronto notaron que algo andaba mal.

-Es momento de que tomen una decisión- el tono tan serio y duro de la Godaime sorprendió a todos los presentes- Akatsuki tiene al Kazakage, han solicitado nuestra ayuda y ustedes son el mejor grupo que puedo enviar…-

-¿Y qué estamos esperando, Abuela?- la respuesta tan precipitada de Naruto era la que todos estaban esperando, pero por la cara de la Hokage, aún había algo más. Se puso nerviosa, no sabía que esperar, qué podía ser más importante que auxiliar a la Arena.

-El grupo ANBU que envié a rastrear a Sasuke ha vuelto y saben a dónde se dirige. Ustedes podrían traerlo de vuelta- la ninja sintió como su sensei le dirigió una rápida mirada. –Tienen que decidir qué es lo que harán-

-Creo que es más que evidente lo que haremos- respondió rápidamente, no nada que pensar –Iremos a la Arena- declaró sin pedirle opinión a su compañero y a su sensei.

-Sakura-chan…- Naruto no la contradijo pero parecía incrédulo de escuchar su decisión.

-Estamos hablando de Gaara-sama, Naruto, ¿de verdad tienes algo que pesar?-

-No. Justo ahora estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo con esta conversación- no hacía falta pedirle la opinión a su sensei, Sakura sabía lo que pasaba por su mente. –Tenemos que partir de inmediato-

-Pueden hacerlo- la Hokage les habló con ligera sonrisa. Estaba satisfecha con su decisión y confiaba en el futuro que les esperaba como equipo. –Kakashi – la habló antes de que saliera –Te hace bien estar con Sakura. Llegaste puntual-

-Estaba pensando lo mismo- el ninja le dirigió una mirada cómplice a su alumna y salieron para enfrentarse a lo que les esperaba. El equipo siete, completo o no, tenía una misión que cumplir.


	6. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO:**

Sakura estaba en un cuarto de hospital. Habían regresado de la misión en la Arena, el Kazakage había sido rescatado con éxito y la relación entre amabas Aldeas ahora era más fuerte. Kakashi estaba bien pero había forzado el Sharingan y como consecuencia ahora estaba en el hospital sin opción de mover un solo pie. Había sido todo un reto mantenerse serena cuando notó lo mal que estaba, durante todo el camino no hacía más que mirarlo de reojo y asegurarse de que estaba bien, que podía seguir de pie. Pero también estaba más admirada que nunca, había mostrado la gran capacidad que tenía, el talento y la fuerza que lo caracterizaban, estaba orgullosa de él, preocupada y molesta de que se hubiera expuesto de esa forma, pero orgullosa y confiada del hombre que la protegía. La ninja hubiera querido no apartarse de su lado, era lo menos que podía hacer, pero un Akatsuki, que pudo vencer gracias a Chiyo, les dio una pista muy importante como recompensa. Les indicó el lugar a donde tenían que ir si deseaban traer a su compañero de regreso. Así que Naruto, ella y dos miembros más, Yamato y Sai, su sensei aún estaba my débil para acompañarlos, intentaron traer de nuevo a Sasuke, no había sido una misión sencilla y el resultado fue que volvieron con las manos vacías, aunque la mayoría ya lo esperaba.

Ver de nuevo a su compañero había sido todo un reto personal que había superado exitosamente, estaba aliviada de no formar parte de él. A penas y habían pasado unas semanas y Sakura ya no reconocía a Sasuke, su actitud era tan distinta que costaba creer que hubieran compartido dos años. Una parte de ella sabía que todo acabaría como acabó, y estaba segura de que no era la única. Todos parecían estar preparados para ese momento y lo habían aceptado con mucha rapidez.

Así que después de todo eso, se encontraba cuidando a su sensei en un cuarto de hospital, tal como quería.

Sakura no hablaba de su compañero y la misión y ciertamente que Kakashi no quería oírlo. Tsunade ya le había detallado lo sucedido y con eso era suficiente, era mejor dejar cualquier cosa que se relacionara a Sasuke en el pasado. Entre ellos había un acuerdo silencioso que los dos deseaban mantener por ahora, al menos hasta que su relación fuera más resistente.

-Me alegra tenerte de vuelta - le dijo Kakashi a su alumna. Estaba recostado en una cama, no había podido recuperarse para acompañarla a esa misión. Tsunade había ordenado que siguieran esa pista e intentaran traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Hubiera querido oponerse pero no tenía un solo argumento válido y los celos no contaban en situaciones como esa.

-No me gustó dejarlo, pero me alegra que no fuera. Fue mejor así - Sakura sostenía sus mano entre las suyas y la apretaba preocupada. Era plena noche y estaban totalmente solos.

-Creo que tienes razón. Pero hubiera preferido que tú tampoco hubieras ido - besó sus manos, estaba sentada sobre sus abdomen, una ligera luz de vela los iluminaba. Honestamente, no la quería cerca de su compañero, ni tampoco que tuviera opción de verlo, mucho menos que intentara traerlo de regreso. Durante su ausencia sólo pudo imaginar que ella volvía pero había cambiado de opinión, quería de nuevo a Sasuke, su mente lo atormentó durante los días siguientes hasta que su alumna volvió. Pero cuando, estando solos, ella se lanzó a sus brazos, todos los miedos desaparecieron. Nada había cambiado y eso lo tranquilizó de momento, mientras no se alejara, todo estaría bien.

-Estoy de vuelta. Pero es usted quien me preocupa, aún no se recupera completamente - como siempre se preocupaba más por el resto que por ella misma.

-Tú eres la que fue de misión, no pienses en mí- tomó un mechón de su cabello rosa entre sus dedos, estaba suave. Le encantaba que fuera de esa forma, rosado, era algo tan especial en ella –Estuviste en buenas manos- le aseguró tratando de convencerse él mismo. Había tenido miedo y esa era la verdad, miedo de que algo le pasara y miedo de que pudieran traerlo de vuelta.

-Estoy en buenas manos, justo ahora- le sonrió y le dio un suave beso.

-Quisiera que estuvieras en mis manos toda la noche. No me gustan los hospitales cuando no estas cerca- sabía que estado siendo demasiado dulce, pero hacía días que le había dejado importar y que ella fuera la única que conociera ese lado tan secreto lo hacía sentir cómodo.

-No planeaba alejarme de su lado, no esta noche- le sonrió complaciente, pero cuando notó que él cerraba los ojos con fuerza y su rostro se transformaba en una mueca de dolor, se bajó de inmediato de su pecho y aplicó chakra a la altura de las sienes. Después de un largo minuto el rostro de Kakashi comenzó a suavizarse y sus músculos se relajaron. Aún estaba muy débil y tardaría al menos una semana más en poder recuperarse.

-Es bueno tenerte cerca- le dijo a su alumna cuando el dolor pasó, pero la preocupación de ella era más que evidente.

-Es bueno tener a una médico cerca- corrigió acariciando su rostro temerosa.

-Eres más que una ninja médico- se sentó en la cama y la tomó de la cintura colocándola en medio de sus piernas y descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la chica. –Tsunade-sama tenía razón-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Me haces mucho bien- la abrazó con fuerza y se relajó. Sintió una que ella sonreía, aunque no pudiese verla, estaba seguro de que lo hacía.

Parecía imposible que estuvieran así, abrazados sensei y alumna, en plena noche en un cuarto de hospital. Recordó las palabras que le había dicho a su ex compañera ANBU: _no seas tan pesimista_ , no estaba seguro que ella quisiera saber el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, pero sin duda no era algo que alguien hubiera predicho.

-Aún me cuesta creerlo- la voz de Sakura adivinó los pensamientos de él.

-¿Por qué?- tenía curiosidad sobre lo que pasaba por la mente de su chica.

-Eres mi sensei, jamás escuché de una historia parecida a la nuestra y sinceramente no se cuando comenzó realmente todo. Pasé tantos años bajo su cuidado sin sentir más que admiración y parece que una mañana me levanté decidida a estar con usted-

\- ¿Cuándo comenzó a cambiar?- quería escuchar todo lo que ella tuviera que decir.

-Creo que fue cuando noté la forma en que me miraba cuando cambié mi atuendo, era como si me estuviese viendo por primera vez y me ocurrió lo mismo con usted. Me di cuenta de que jamás lo había visto como otra cosa que no fuera mi sensei. Claro que en aquel momento no me permitía pensar en alguien más- se encogió de hombros, no le gustaba hablar del pasado.

-Soy un hombre afortunado- declaró ante la risa incrédula de ella, aunque se lo tomara como broma no lo era. Estaba consiente de la gran mujer que tenía entre sus brazos y estaba seguro de que sería una de las más grandes, superaría a la Hokage como médico y tendría un papel muy importante a su debido tiempo. Se sentía afortunado de tener a una joven así, que podía escoger mejor compañía pero que estaba ahí, curando a su sensei. Su frescura y jovialidad lo llenaban, esas risas espontáneas y las miradas coquetas que le dirigía eran como una bocanada de aíre fresco para él.

-Tiene suerte de tenerme cerca- bromeó ella, pero en realidad que era lo contrario. Era cierto lo que había dicho, aún no podía creer que estuvieran juntos. Él era una ninja talentoso, no había persona en la Aldea que no conociera su historia y fuerza, casi era una leyenda que todos respetaban, incluso la Hokage, era sin duda una gran opción para ocupar ese puesto de ser necesario y nadie jamás cuestionaría tal decisión. Pero allí estaba con ella, como si no pudiese conseguir una mujer más atractiva o una ninja más talentosa. Era tan difícil creer que el sensei que la instruyó durante tantos años fuera el hombre que ella necesitara. Justo en sus narices.

Kakashi la tomó por la cintura y la levantó del suelo, era demasiado ligera y no le costaba nada hacerlo, además sabía que ella siempre reía cada que hacía eso. No se equivocó, en su rostro había una gran sonrisa. Y Sakura besó la punta de su nariz, ese pequeño beso siempre lograba hacerlo sonreír y esa vez no fue la excepción.

Allí, en medio de la noche estaba un ninja, que nunca había creído en el amor, enseñándole a amar a una ninja que pasó casi su vida entera creyendo amar a alguien más. Sakura, quien siempre pensó que compartiría su vida con alguien más, mostrándole a Kakashi, un hombre que nunca pensó necesitar compañía, a compartir todo lo que no le sobraba.

FIN


	7. GRACIAS

A:

A TI QUERIDO, FIEL, COMENTADOR Y SEGUIDOR LECTOR.

GRACIAS POR DARME UNA OPORTUNIDAD.

YOYO


End file.
